Life with you
by Burnbee
Summary: Taking place two years after Loving you. PerryShmirtz, Phinerb, and Vanessa x Dr. BJ (my OC)
1. Sick?

**This takes place two years after ****_Loving you_**  
>*two years later*<br>Perry yawned and sat up stretching.  
>"hey Heinz wake up. today is January first!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz made a noise of disagreement and rolled over. "aw come on you party pooper!" Perry laughed. Heinz mumbled something and sat up. he yawned and stretched all the while cursing Perry.<br>"who the heck gets up at 10 O'clock in the morning?!" Heinz exclaimed.  
>"I do." Perry shrugged. a laughter from the living room made Perry smile. "Michael and Isabelle do." Perry said. he got up and Heinz flopped back down. Perry rolled his eye's and left the room. "hey guys." Perry smiled.<br>"hi Uncle Perry!" Michael shouted. he had descovered that the twins loved the sound of Grandpa Heinz, or Danpa Hein, as they called him and Uncle Perry, or Untle Perry, as Isabelle called him.  
>"where's Danpa?" Isabelle ask. Perry smiled.<br>"he's right in there. go jump on him." Perry told the two year olds.  
>"ok!" Michael agreed. they raced into the bed room and jumped on Heinz.<br>"good morning Danpa Hein!" both shouted.  
>"PERRY!" Heinz shouted. both twins ran out giggling. Perry scooped them up and laughed.<br>"good job." Perry congradualted them.  
>"Untle Perry?" Isabelle ask.<br>"yes?" Perry ask.  
>"is Danpa Hein going to be mad at you?" Isabelle ask. Perry smiled.<br>"no. he's just cranky in the morning." Perry assured them.  
>"Uncle Perry, are you ok?" Michael ask. Perry looked at him.<br>"I think so why?" Perry ask.  
>"you loot funny." Isabelle said. Perry sat them down.<br>"funny how?" Perry ask with a smile.  
>"your eye's look different and so does you skin." Michael said.<br>"ok well I'll ask Grandpa Heinz." Perry said. he went into the bedroom. "hey Heinz get up." Perry said.  
>"what now?" Heinz mumbled.<br>"the kids think my eye's look funny." Perry said. Heinz opened his eys and sat up. he looked Perry over and frowned.  
>"your eye's look darker then normal and your aweful pale. are you ok?" Heinz ask. he hopped out of bed and put a hand to Perry's head. "your warm, maybe you should lay down." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.<br>"I feel fine." Perry shrugged. Heinz almost told him to lay down, but decided against it.  
>"alright but if you feel sick let me know." Heinz said. Perry nodded. he knew he should tell Heinz but he didn't want to, he'd gotten sick this morning, he assumed it was from partying so hard last night. then he got an idea.<br>"maybe it's from partying last night?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"that could be it." Heinz said.<br>"see I'm fine." Perry smiled. he leaned forward and kissed Heinz.  
>"alright." Heinz said. "alright I believe you, but you better tell me if you feel sick." Heinz said.<br>"I will." Perry smiled. Heinz shook his head and they left the room.  
>"Mity! thats mine!" Isabelle shouted.<br>"no it's mine Belle!" Michael shouted. they were arguing over the remote and Perry snickered.  
>"how about it's mine and Grandpa's?" Perry ask taking the remote. he handed it to Heinz and they watched the kids reactions.<br>"hey! get them!" Michael shouted. they pulled out their nerf guns and began shooting at them. Perry laughed and pulled out his own. he shot of their guns and caused them to jam, then spun the gun around his finger and holstered it.  
>"and thats how you play the game." Perry smirked.<br>"no fair Untle Perry! you brote our toys!" Isabelle shouted. Perry laughed.  
>"no I didn't." Perry took the guns and pulled his darts out. "I just have really good aim." Perry smirked. he demenstrated by shooting both guns. he handed them back and the kids took off shooting each other and laughing. Perry smiled but grimanced, going unnoticed by Heinz untill he raced to the bathroom. Heinz followed after him. Perry was hunched over to toliet throwing up. he knelt down behind Perry as the kids walked in.<br>"is Uncle Perry ok danpa Hein?" Michael ask.  
>"he'll be ok you two go play before you get sick." Heinz said shooing them. a few moments later Perry stopped.<br>"you told me to tell you if I felt sick, does that count as telling you?" Perry mumbled leaning into him.  
>"concider it known." Heinz said. Perry lerched forward and started to empty his stomach once more. Vanessa came in.<br>"here the kids told me what was going on." Vanessa said. she handed her father thermometer. "there's been a bad flu going around if he's got a temperature of anything over 99.3 he probably has it and he'll need to be in the hospital is deadly." Vanessa said. Heinz nodded.  
>"just keep the twins out, if he's got it we don't want anyone else catching it." Heinz said. Vanessa nodded and left the room.<br>"what about you?" Perry mumbled leaning back. Heinz chuckled.  
>"that is a hazard of love my dear." Heinz said. Perry gave a small smile and made a move to get up, but stopped and whimpered. Heinz shook his head and picked Perry up carefully. he lay'd him down on the bed and put the thermometer in his mouth. Perry grumbled something he didn't catch and started to fall asleep. after a moment Heinz checked his temperature and paniced. he scooped Perry up and quickly made his way out of the room. "Vanessa get an ambulance!" Heinz exclaimed.<br>"what was it dad?" Vanessa ask hearing his paniced voice.  
>"102.2" Heinz replied. Vanessa picked up the phone and made the call.<br>"they'll be here in a minute." Vanessa said.  
>"momma is Uncle Perry ok?" Michael ask yet again. Vanessa knelt down.<br>"I don't know he's very sick right now." Vanessa said.  
>"Vanessa call Phineas and Ferb have them meet us at the hospital." Heinz said then took the elevator down ,since it was faster. he got there as the ambulance pulled up.<br>"quick! get him on the gurney!" someone shouted. before Heinz could say anything Perry was taken from him.  
>"H-Heinz!" Perry paniced. Heinz climbed into the ambulance and sat beside Perry, who didn't do very well with so many strange people in a small space, while he was weakened and unable to defend himself.<br>"don't worry Perry i'm right here." Heinz said. he grabed Perry's hand and Perry calmed slightly. he'd be come very clausterphobic after Roger had the evil idea to lock him in a box and bury him alive last year and if he couldn't see, feel, or hear Heinz he'd panic and breath to hard. he'd passed out when Phineas and Ferb decided to make a rocket ship out of a box and invited him inside. they had instantly apologuised once Heinz had explained and promised to make their projects bigger if they wanted Perry to see them. Heinz had ended up putting Roger into intensive care and they hadn't heard from him since.  
>"sir your going to have to move." the paramedic said.<br>"I can't." Heinz said.  
>"you have to." the paramedic replied.<br>"you don't understand. he's extremely clausterphobic, he was buried alive if I let his hand go the he'll hurt himself." Heinz said.  
>"that was this kid?" the second paramedic ask. Heinz nodded. "let him be Henry, I was there for that one." the second one added.<br>"alright then." Henry agreed and worked around Heinz.  
>*hospital*<br>Heinz had not been aloud in the room at first, but when Perry passed out from panicing the doctors quickly agreed to work around Heinz also. Perry had to be sedated once he woke up though, because he was still going haywire even with Heinz there. Heinz stood when Dr. BJ, the only doctor to know Perry wasn't always human, walked in.

* * *

><p>Here's a link to the story on Deviantart with a picture for this story : girsgirly. deviantart art Life -with -you -1- 503068559 (without the spaces)


	2. The rabbit has died

"sorry Heinz. we still don't know what it is. we've ran every test for every illness we can think of... well there is one but it's a little odd for male patients..." Dr. BJ said.  
>"what is it?" Heinz ask.<br>"you've heard of the man finding out he had cancer from taking a pregnancy test right?" Dr. BJ ask.  
>"if thats what you need to do to figure out whats wrong with him, do it." Heinz said. so they did and it also came back negative. Heinz was worried all the tests were negative, what could he possibly have? "what if it's not a human illness?" Heinz ask.<br>"what?" Dr. BJ ask.  
>"yeah, what if it's an animal illness and he only caught it because he spent most his life as a Platypus?" Heinz ask. Dr. BJ nodded.<br>"alright i'll call in a few favors and get a vet in here." Dr. BJ said. Heinz nodded and watched him leave. he felt the hand he held tighten around his and his eyes snapped over to Perry. he smiled when Perry opened his eyes tiredly to make sure it was him.  
>"yes it's me." Heinz smiled. he saw Perry tiredly smile.<br>"we at the hospital again?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"nurse Blake says to tell you hi." Heinz said.<br>"you know your clumsy when you know the hospital staff by name." Perry mumbled.  
>"you kicked some of their butts earlier." Heinz replied. Perry plopped his head back when the memories came flooding in.<br>"they should have known not to startle me like that." Perry mumbled quietly. a knock on the door had them looking up. "hi nurse Kelly." Perry said. they all winced when he started to caugh. he sat back. "please tell me someone knows whats wrong with me." Perry begged. the nurse smiled saddly.  
>"not yet Perry, but you have some visitors." Kelly smiled.<br>"send'em in." Perry mumbled sitting up. he was suddenly tackled. "ow. watch it kiddo's." Perry warned. the twins sat one on each side.  
>"see I told you he was otay!" Isabelle exclaimed. Michael stuck his tongue out at her.<br>"hey behave." Vanessa warned walking in. "hey Perry, we would have been here sooner but I stopped to pick some people up." Vanessa said. Phineas and Ferb walked in behind her.  
>"hey." Phineas said. Ferb only waived.<br>"hey guys. I'm back in the hospital once more." Perry said. they chatted a while , and Vanessa took the twins to get them something to eat, before nurse Kelly came back in.  
>"there's two men out here they say the work with you." Kelly said. Perry looked confused.<br>"send them in please." Heinz said. Perry looked at him.  
>"did you call Monogram?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.<br>"I figured that they might have some sort of gadget to figure out whats wrong with you." Heinz said.  
>"Agent P we are going to lock you in a bubble if you keep ending up in the hospital." Monogram said. Karl ran over.<br>"oh, Agent P are you ok?" Karl ask.  
>"yes Karl i'm ok. we just don't know whats wrong with me." Perry said.<br>"so this is Karl?" Phineas ask. Perry realized that in his two years of being human, they'd never met Karl, Monogram yes, but not Karl.  
>"yeah. Karl you know the gang. gang this is Karl." Perry said.<br>"so Agent P how do you feel?" Monogram ask.  
>"I feel fine. like earlier before I threw up and was playing with Vanessa's kids." Perry shrugged. Karl took something out of his pocket and started to scan Perry.<br>"hmmm... hey what the-" Karl was confused untill he looked it over. "oh my game." Karl said. he laughed and put it away pulling out the correct item this time. "well get the answer to your illness when we get back to the office!" Karl said.  
>"call me the moment you find anything out and when I found out what it is, I will laugh because it should have been obvious!" Perry said. they also took blood just incase.<br>"but what if it's deadly? or it drastically changes your life?" Phineas ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"don't matter." Perry said.<br>"alright we'll be going now. the sooner we find out whats wrong with you the better." Monogram said and they left. Perry sighed heavily.  
>"i'm so bored! what is there to do in a hospital bed?" Perry mumbled.<br>"Dr. BJ said after they get a vet in here to check you over, they'll release you since they have figured out it's not contagious." Heinz said.  
>"right they can figure that out but they can't tell me what I have." Perry complained. Heinz smiled.<br>*DEI*  
>they got back four hours after mid night. Heinz paid the taxi driver and they walked inside. Doofenshmirtz walked a head of Perry.<br>"Danpa Hein!" the twins shouted tackling him.  
>"good thing you went first." Perry chuckled. the twins looked up noticing Perry was there. "woah kiddo's don't tackle Uncle Perry." Perry said putting his hands out infront of him. the kids ran over to hug him anyway, managing to do so without knocking him over. Perry chuckled again and knelt down to hug them. as he was standing up his phone started to ring.<br>"Uncle Perry! play the Piano!" Michael exclaimed. Perry shook his head.  
>"I can't right now." Perry said. he pulled out his phone and stepped into the hallway. "Perry." Perry said answering it. he froze up. "that can't be right! check it again!" Perry shouted. "I don't care if you checked it six times already! check it again anyway!" Perry exclaimed. "thats impossible!" Perry shouted. "what about the rabbit test?" Perry ask. he saw Heinz peak out into the hallway. "well then do the rabbit test and call me when you get the answer! and not a moment before!" Perry shouted and hung up.<br>"Perry who was that?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"I'll tell you when they call back. I want to be sure before I let it out." Perry said. he stormed into this and Heinz's room leaving nothing but four stunned people behind. he sat on the balcony with his legs between the railings and sighed. it would be a while before he go the call Karl said he had to go find a female rabbit to do the test with first, and that could take a while. ge was surprized when thirty minutes later he got a call, the call that changed his life forever and Perry didn't know what to do. so he just sat there going over the one word in his head <em>positive<em>. he didn't know what to tell Heinz, he could tell when Perry was lying, and he wasn't sure if Heinz would stay with him when he explained. if Heinz left Perry, Perry's life would be over. he was sure his boys wouldn't even take him in. he didn't know what to do. he was pulled from his thougths when a blanket was drapped over his shoulders. Heinz sat beside him.  
>"you've been out here three hours. are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head leaning forward his head made contact with the railing creating a soft <em>thunk<em>. "whats wrong?" Heinz ask. Perry bit his lip and shook his head again. "come on Perry I need words here." Heinz said. Perry was quiet and Heinz was just about to get up and leave when Perry spoke.  
>"inowaswron" Perry mumbled.<br>"come on Perry don't make me play this game, speak up." Heinz said. Perry gritted his teeth.  
>"I know whats wrong." Perry hissed. Heinz smiled.<br>"thats great! is there a cure?" Heinz ask.  
>"yeah but only for a few weeks or so," Perry said. Heinz was confused.<br>"Perry what is it?" Heinz ask. Perry pulled his legs up and curled up around his stomach, giving Heinz a pretty good idea. "come on Perry it can't be that bad." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.  
>"yes it can." Perry mumbled. Heinz sighed.<br>"I'm never going anywhere so just tell me already, please?" Heinz ask. Perry seemed to argue internally before he let out a defeated sigh.  
>"you remember the old days where they'd use female rabbits to test people of the same gender right?" Perry ask being as non descriptive as possible.<br>"yes." Heinz said.  
>"well they did that and the rabbit changed." Perry said. Heinz lit up.<br>"thats great!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry looked at him.  
>"we are talking about the same rabbit, right?" Perry ask. "the rabbit has died." Perry said. Heinz nodded.<br>"I understand, but did they have really kill it?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"no I wouldn't have told them to do it if they'd have to kill the rabbit." Perry said. he looked less worried.<br>"what were you so afraid of?" Heinz ask.  
>"I don't know about the human world, but in the animal world, it's not completely normal for a male pregnancy." Perry mumbled.<br>"hey male pregnancy is a little common in the human world. it's about a 45.5% chance actually." Heinz said. Perry gave him a weird look. "Karl called me to give me that statistic, he said it was random but now it makes since." Heinz added. Perry nodded. "besides what are you so worried about? your Perry! you can do anything." Heinz said. Perry's shoulders sagged.  
>"I just know people already see me as a freak and I'm afraid what they'll see me as now." Perry sighed putting his head in his hands. Heinz gaped at him.<br>"what on Earth are you talking about? nobody see's you as a freak." Heinz said. Perry nodded.  
>"yes they do. I was walking to the lab yesterday and a whole group of Agents thought I couldn't understand them anymore." Perry mumbled. Heinz looked horrified.<p> 


	3. Freak

"tell me which Agents and I'll go tell them off!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry shook his head. "come on I'll go send them to another dimension!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry smiled and leand against Heinz, who put an arm around him. "you know this isn't really my choice. this is yours. I'll stic with you whatever your choice is." Heinz whispered. Perry was quiet a moment.  
>"it's against everything my mother believed in to get rid of a child." Perry replied. "besides I believe it'd be good for us, if you want to." Perry said. Heinz nodded. "Karl will tell Monogram, then he'll get me an apointment with a doctor who knows whats going on." Perry said. he sounded uncomfortable with that.<br>"whats wrong?" Heinz ask.  
>"I just don't want another person to look at me like that." Perry sighed.<br>"you know, Dr. BJ was a pediatrician I bet if we ask him, then he'd do it." Heinz said. Perry brightened up.  
>"you think so?" Perry ask.<br>"yeah, I'll go by tomorrow and ask him while your out with your boys." Heinz said.  
>"and you'll explain everything?" Perry ask.<br>"he already knows you used to be a Platypus. the only thing I'll tell him is that my machine apprently made it so you could get pregnant and he'll probably understand." Heinz said. Perry looked hesitant but he thought it over and nodded.  
>"thank you." Perry smiled. he hugged Heinz tightly.<br>"anytime. you know what?" Heinz ask.  
>"what?" Perry ask.<br>"that just makes our family bigger and thats going to be one special kid." Heinz said. "he'll build stuff, beat up bad guys, roll in the mud, and be the perfect mix between both of us." Heinz said. Perry laughed.  
>"and if it's a girl? and she loves ponies, pink, little kitties, sparkles, and reads Twilight?" Perry ask.<br>"I'll agree to everything except the Twilight. no child of mine will ever read that garbage." Heinz replied. Perry laughed.  
>"I'll get the book if you start the fire." Perry joked. "I love you." Perry smirked.<br>"and I love you." Heinz said. he got down to Perry's belly. "and I love you too." Heinz said. Perry laughed and shoved him away.  
>"stop that. your such a dork." Perry laughed. Heinz smiled.<br>"when are you planning on telling people?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"if I recall correctly, it's best to wait untill the second trimester, but i'm going to tell Vanessa and the kids." Perry said. Heinz nodded. "when exactly is that?" Perry ask.<br>"if I recall, when Charlene was pregnant I think it was around week thirteen." Heinz said.  
>"alright then judging by time... thats in about nine weeks." Perry said.<br>"what the hell are you a calendar?" Heinz ask. Perry laughed.  
>"no." Perry replied with a laugh. "I've been feeling a little weird for the past month or so." Perry shrugged. Heinz looked hurt.<br>"and you didn't tell me?" Heinz ask.  
>"well no. you've been aweful busy and I didn't put much thought into it I just thought it would go away." Perry shrugged. Heinz smiled slightly, Perry still didn't understand the whole 'human' thing.<br>"alright. thats ok. just next time let me know. I may worry but your my boyfriend and I'm supposed to worry about you." Heinz smiled. a plan came to him. "hey let me see your hand real quick." Heinz said. Perry let him see his hand and Heinz nodded.  
>"whats up? something wrong?" Perry ask.<br>"no just looking your hand." Heinz said. Perry gave him a weird look.  
>"did you hit your head on something?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head.<br>"come on lets go back out there." Heinz said. he picked Perry up and Perry laughed.  
>"put me down." Perry giggled. Heinz pecked him on the cheek and put him down.<br>"I have to go out real quick. stay here and you may want to take it easy on the rough housing." Heinz warned. Perry nodded and they left the room. Heinz left DEI and went out.  
>"Untle Perry, are you otay?" Isbelle ask.<br>"yes I just got some weird news." Perry said.  
>"Perry what do you have?" Vanessa ask getting another sippy cup and filling it with milk. Michael grabbed it and took a big gulp.<br>"yeah Uncle Perry, what'cha got?" Michael ask.  
>"well, it's not for sure but they think that we are having another little ancle bitter." Perry said. Vanessa smiled.<br>"awesome!" Vanessa exclaimed. "how far along do they think you are?" Vanessa ask.  
>"a month give or take three days." Perry shrugged. Vanessa looked excited.<br>"you know what this means right?" Vanessa ask.  
>"I'm pregnant?" Perry ask.<br>"no!" Vanessa exclaimed. "well, yes, but thats not what I meant." Vanessa said.  
>"what did you mean?" Perry ask.<br>"baby shopping!" Vanessa exclaimed. Perry rolled his eyes.  
>"hold your horses. I haven't even told my boys yet and we aren't doing anything untill the second trimester." Perry said.<br>"but! but! thats nine more weeks! two more months!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
>"Yes, I know that. believe me I'm excited about it and I don't want to wait either but we need to wait." Perry said.<br>"fine!" Vanessa huffed. "hey where'd my dad go?" Vanessa ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"he said he needed to go out somewhere. I thought maybe you'd know." Perry said.<br>"nope but I have a pretty good idea!" Vanessa exclaimed. she pulled her phone out and texted her father. she giggled when she read the text he replied.  
>"what? what?" Perry ask.<br>"nothing." Vanessa giggled.  
>"awe come on! please!" Perry begged.<br>"no." Vanessa said. Perry picked up Felix and held him up to Vanessa.  
>"tell me or I give the cat to the kids." Perry said.<br>"fine fine! dad's planning on taking you on a date!" Vanessa said. Perry looked confused.  
>"why's that a secret? we go on dates all the time and they aren't secrets." Perry said.<br>"I don't know dad just said he was taking you out tomorrow night." Vanessa said. Perry nodded and put the cat down. Felix took off back in to the bedroom to nap.  
>"uncle Perry is mommy getting a brover or a sister?" Michael ask.<br>"I don't know yet." Perry smiled. "but you know what?" Perry ask.  
>"what?" Isabelle ask.<br>"you guys will get to teach him or her everything you know." Perry said. the twins looked at each other with stars in their eyes.  
>"lets go get ready!" Michael shouted. Isabelle nodded and they took off to their room. Perry's smile quickly faded once they left.<br>"Perry what's wrong?" Vanessa ask. Perry sighed.  
>"I'm just worried and I hate to say this because I'm afraid this will hurt you, but when you got pregnant Johnny, your mom, and your friends left you and I don't think I could live without your dad, Linda and Lawrence, or my boys or anybody." Perry said. Vanessa started to wonder how they'd all missed his drastic mood swings for the past month, but at the same time knew where he was coming from.<br>"Perry, my dad would never leave you. he was the one person that never left me when I was pregnant. I'm sure since he's the one who got you pregnant he'll stay with you. Perry he loves you more than I've ever seen him love anybody other than me, the twins, and that cat. he loves kids an he'll love this kid even more because it's his." Vanessa explained.  
>"I just hope that stupid gene skipped me." Perry mumbled.<br>"what gene?" Vanessa ask.  
>"there's a gene that been in my fathers genepool since time began and I know that would be the thing to make Heinz leave me." Perry sighed.<br>"what is it Perry?" Vanessa ask. Perry mumbled something. "what?" Vanessa ask.  
>"the triplet gene!" Perry exclaimed. "I was the second triplet. I hope that gene skips. you have twin and if I had triplets that would destroy the relationship me and youdad have." Perry mumbled.<br>"have you told him about that?" Vanessa ask. "have you told anyone?" Vanessa ask. she sounded worried.  
>"no why?" Perry ask.<br>"you need to tell your doctor the moment you get in the office and you need to tell my dad. this presents several risks for a person of your size. I was on high risk at three months with twins and your smaller than me and could possible be having triplets!" Vanessa exclaimed. Perry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"fine, I will but, I'm afraid your dads going to see I'm a freak and leave me." Perry mumbled. Vanessa understood. he was a pregnant male and he was afraid of being shunned.<p> 


	4. Marry me?

"Perry, let's talk. what your feeling is normal. hey I'm a woman and I was afraid people would see me as a freak when I got pregnant." Vanessa said. they talked a few hours and Vanessa talked Perry out of his depressed mood, which was easy having been there. they called Heinz and told him about the possible triplets. Heinz arrived two hours later.  
>"hey where is he?" Heinz ask.<br>"asleep." Vanessa replied. Heinz smiled wide and pulled out a ring.  
>"I'm taking your advice from Christmas two years ago." Heinz said. Vanessa looked at the ring.<br>"dad this is beautiful! is that his birthstone?" Vanessa ask.  
>"shhh!" Heinz exclaimed. Heinz looked over at their bedroom door and sighed with a smile. "yes. December is his." Heinz said.<br>"well dad did you get you an engagment ring?" Vanessa ask. Heinz nodded and pulled out one exactly the same but with a different stone in it. "oh dad this is pretty!" Vanessa smiled. "I didn't know the May brithstone was so pretty!" Vanessa said.  
>"me either." Heinz said.<br>"is this why your taking him on a date tomorrow or is it technically tonight?" Vanessa ask. Heinz nodded. he put the rings up and snuck in to the room. he crawled quietly on to the bed and wrapped his arms Perry.  
>"whoever you are, you shall burn in hell for waking me from my nap you bastard." Perry hissed. Heinz winced and mentally ask himself how they hell they missed his mood swings.<br>"it's me and I thought I'd join you for a nap." Heinz said nuzzling Perry's neck. he hit just the spot he was aiming for and made Perry giggle.  
>"stop it you know i'm ticklish." Perry grumbled. Heinz smiled.<br>"no only if I'm forgiven." Heinz said. Perry hissed at him and rolled over tangling their legs together. "am I forgiven?" Heinz ask tightening his hold. Perry nodded against his chest.  
>"yeah, but your lucky." Perry mumbled.<br>"lucky?" Heinz ask.  
>"I love you enough not to banish you to hell." Perry purred.<br>"good and I love you too." Heinz said. he pulled back and nuzzled Perry's belly. "and I love you no matter if there is one, two, or three babies." Heinz said. Perry laughed and pulled him back up for a kiss.  
>"and I'm sure the kid or kids will love you too." Perry mumbled.<br>"and I don't want to pry, but how did we miss your mood swings?" Heinz ask.  
>"I tried not to take it out on you guys and went I felt I couldn't controll them I either left or slept, but now that I know that I'm not sick I'm not holding back. it doesn't matter to me." Perry mumbled. he snuggled up to Heinz. "now be quiet it is noon and I haven't slept a wink." Perry grumbled. Heinz yawned in agreement.<br>"good night or morning whatever you want it to be." Heinz said. "we are going out at eight o'clock." Heinz mumbled. after a few minutes they fell asleep.  
>*eight PM*<br>Perry was still a little tired. he'd thrown up three times but he was ready.  
>"here put this shirt on." Heinz said. Perry looked at the shirt and shook his head.<br>"I am not wearing a pink shirt." Perry argued. Heinz winced and sighed.  
>"alright but wear something nice." Heinz said.<br>"not wearing a damn suit." Perry huffed crossing his arms.  
>"you don't have to wear a suit." Heinz chuckled. Perry found a shirt that had 'Rawr does not mean anything other than I'm going to fucking eat you.' Heinz laughed. "I don't think thats a shirt that is aloud in public." Heinz said. Perry pouted and took his shirt off.<br>"fine then you find a shirt and it had better be a damn good one." Perry mumbled. Heinz handed him the Platypus t-shirt, to which Perry agreed, and a pair of black blue jeans.  
>"looking good." Heinz said. Perry looked at himself.<br>"yeah, I guess. where's my belt and tennis shoe's?" Perry ask looking under the bed.  
>"look around the dresser." Heinz said trying to get his shoe's on. Perry did and got them on.<br>"thanks. so where are we going? what are we doing?" Perry ask. he was excited and Heinz chuckled.  
>"it's a secret." Heinz said. he smirked when Perry pouted.<br>"I hate you. you will rue the day!" Perry pouted. he then stepped back and sat on to the bed. "I'll just sit here and... watch." Perry added.  
>"no come on! tonight is special! and... well..." Heinz trailed. Perry stood up.<br>"and what?" Perry ask.  
>"and well, this is special to me, I've been planing this for a while and I just got the courage to do this, please?" Heinz ask. he wrapped his arms around Perry, who agreed.<br>"fine." Perry smiled. "but only because you look so pitiful." Perry added. he laughed when Heinz glared playfully at him.  
>"come on lets go. I got us some reservations in the best resturant in the entire tri state area." Heinz said.<br>"really, where?" Perry ask.  
>"it is a surprize! now come on or we'll be late!" Heinz exclaimed. he grabbed Perry's hand and twirled him before leading him out of the building.<br>*resturant*  
>they were talking at the top of the building waiting for their waiter to bring them their drinks. they were laughing when the building suddenly tilted to the side. Heinz grabed Perry's hand and the railing to the balchany.<br>"PHINEAS!" Perry shouted. a robot ran by and straightened the building.  
>"sorry Perry!" Phineas shouted back. Heinz flung Perry up right as his hand slipped.<br>"woah!" Perry exclaimed sliding.  
>"eep!" Heinz exclaimed. "Perry!" Heinz shouted. Perry ran over and grabbed Heinz's hand.<br>"gotcha!" Perry exclaimed. he pulled Heinz back over and laughed as he hugged him tightly. Heinz hugged him back.  
>"this is so not how tonight was supposed to go..." Heinz sighed putting his face into Perry's teal hair. Perry was confused and pushed away.<br>"what are you talking about?" Perry ask. Heinz's face lit up and he looked nervous.  
>"well I wanted tonight to be special." Heinz sighed. Perry tilted his head in confusion.<br>"why?" Perry ask.  
>"because I had a question to ask you." Heinz said. Perry looked even more confused.<br>"you ask me questions all the time. what makes this one any different?" Perry ask. Heinz realized Perry had absalutly no clue what he was talking about.  
>"this questions different." Heinz said.<br>"how?" Perry ask.  
>"it just is. It's not a question everybody justs asks. it's different, special, and supposed to be a one time event." Heinz said. Perry thought a moment before he shrugged.<br>"well then ask. I mean this nights been pretty special so far. I mean hey it's not every day your almost killed on a date after staying up till like seven in the morning because your in the hospital." Perry said. Heinz laughed.  
>"are you sure?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded and Heinz took a deep breath. he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Perry my time with you has been the best time of my life. I can't remember the last time I was this happy. So I have one question for you." Heinz said.<br>"yes?" Perry ask after a moment of silence. Heinz smiled nervously at him.  
>"marry me?" Heinz ask.<p> 


	5. Yes

Perry froze a moment before a big grin broke out on to his face.  
>"ok." Perry said. Heinz paused.<br>"what?" Heinz ask shocked. Perry laughed.  
>"of course I will." Perry laughed. Heinz picked him up and hugged him before kissing him. Heinz put him down and reached for his ring.<br>"here hold out your hand." Heinz said. Perry shrugged and did so. Heinz put the ring on his ring finger and Perry looked at it.  
>"hey! my birth stone!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz smiled happly and nodded. "and yours has your birth stone. thats cool!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"should we go and tell your boys?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"well duh!" Perry grined. "I tell them everything!" Perry said. Heinz chuckled when Perry took his hand and dragged him out to the exit.<br>"somebody help!" a woman cried. they looked up to see a small child on a legde, having been knocked over the edge when the resturant beside it crashed into the side. Perry ran over to his car and slipped on his laced shoe's.  
>"Perry what are you doing?!" Heinz exclaimed.<br>"I'm going to save that child." Perry replied. he clicked his heels together twice and shot off on his rockets. he flew up to the kid. "hey kiddo, whats your name?" Perry ask softly.  
>"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." the boy replied. Perry nodded.<br>"my name's Perry. I'm one of those people your supposed to tell when your in danger." Perry said.  
>"i'm Sid. I'm scared, am I gonna die?" Sid ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"no Sid you are going to be just fine. can you jump to me?" Perry ask. Sid shook his head.  
>"no! I'll fall!" Sid exclaimed. Perry shook his head.<br>"I will not let you fall." Perry said reassuringly. after a moment Sid nodded. "alright I want you to count to three then jump." Perry said. the boy started to count but only got to two when the ledge cracked.  
>"Perry!" Sid exclaimed falling. Perry grabed him quickly.<br>"see all you had to do was trust me." Perry said, flashing his signature 'to die for' smile. Sid held him tightly as Perry landed. the boys mother raced out followed by two other kids and several other people.  
>"woah! thanks mister! you saved my brother!" the little girl said. she ran up to hug Sid, then Perry.<br>"it's what I do kiddo." Perry smiled. Heinz walked up smiling.  
>"everyone ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.<br>"hey misters are you two super hero's?" the boy ask. Heinz shook his head.  
>"no but we take care of the city when the super hero's are busy in other cities." Perry said. the mother thanked Perry, who smiled and nodded politely. after double checking to make sure everyone was ok, they left.<br>"so that was a fun evening." Heinz said as they drove to Phineas and Ferbs house. Perry nodded in agreement.  
>"too much excitment for me. can humans not go a single day without somebody dying or getting hurt?" Perry ask. Heinz knew the question didn't require an answer, so he didn't supply one.<br>"hey Heinz I have a question." Perry said as he turned on the blinker.  
>"go ahead." Heinz said.<br>"what is the point of divorce? I mean I understand humans are weird but in the animal world, we pick a mate and stick." Perry said. Heinz shrugged.  
>"I don't actually know." Heinz replied. "it's been around about as long as marriage has." Heinz said. Perry huffed.<br>"well, I don't see the point of getting married if one day your going to wake up and decide you want to divorce the same person you just married." Perry said. Heinz smiled and rolled his eyes. "not to get into yyour personal life, but your divorced aren't you?" Perry ask curiously. Heinz nodded.  
>"Charlene divorced me when Vanessa was seven." Heinz replied. he sounded a little sad and Perry blew a raspberry.<br>"don't dwell on her even if she is the mother of your child. obviously the women was bilnd if she left you." Perry said reaching a hand out to take Heinz's. Heinzz smiled and took the offered hand.  
>"you missed the turn." Heinz snorted. Perry pulled over.<br>"are you sure?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"I saw it with the head lights." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.<br>"do not ever do what I am about to do, this is highly illegal." Perry said. he put the car in reverse and backed up the thirty feet to the turn.  
>"ooo! Perry you broke the law!" Heinz laughed. Perry made a face at him before putting the car in drive and heading down the road. they finally arrived at Phineas and Ferbs house and were attacked by a small dog.<br>"hey Pinky!" Perry laughed. Pinky wagged his tail. Perry knelt down and reached his hands out, silently asking if Pinky would allow him to pick him up. Pinky walked over closer to him and Perry smiled picking him up. "what are you doing here?" Perry ask.  
>"Bueno, Isabella tuvo que salir de la ciudad con las chicas fuego a la vista. Su madre está fuera del estado, por lo que pide a Phineas y Ferb si podía quedarme aquí. Hombre tuve suerte me dejaron quedarme, Isabella sería tan molesto si no pudiera hacer su viaje por mi culpa. (Well, Isabella had to leave town with the Fire sight girls. Her mother is out of the state, so she ask Phineas and Ferb if I could stay here. Man I got lucky they let me stay, Isabella would be so upset if she couldn't make her trip because of me.)" Pinky replied.<br>"Usted es siempre bienvenido en mi casa los chicos. Ellos te aman, eres como un otro hermano para ellos. Hablando de Phineas y Ferb, ¿dónde están? que casi nos mataron en nuestra fecha. (You're always welcome at my boys house. They love you, you're like a another brother to them. Speaking of Phineas and Ferb, where are they? they nearly killed us on our date.)" Perry said. Heinz just waited having no clue what they were talking about, because he couldn't understand dog or Spanish like Perry could, thought he caught a few words.  
>"dentro de la planificación de su próxima invención. (inside planning their next invention.)" Pinky replied. Perry nodded.<br>"they are inside planning their next invention." Perry said. they began walking.  
>"bien, pero ten cuidado con el hombre bueno, su último proyecto es el infierno claustrofóbico! (okay, but hey man watch out, their latest project is claustrophobic hell!)" Pinky said. Perry nodded.<br>"Thanks for the tip, but as long as I don't have to get in it, I'm ok." Perry replied. Heinz knew what that meant and took his place infront of Perry to make sure it was ok for him to enter. only after Heinz checked with the boys, did Perry enter. he sat Pinky down on the couch, knowing the boys didn't mind.  
>"hey guys!" Phineas exclaimed. "we are working on the project in the spare room, so as long as you don't go in there it's cool." Phineas warned. Perry nodded. he didn't mind them knowing his weakness, actaully he prefured it since they were on his side. if he ever had to take them in to battle again which, even thought he is no longer a field agent, he did battle occasionally and sometimes needed help. as long as they knew his weakness and he knew theirs, they could cover each other effeciantly.<p> 


	6. Boom

"ok." Perry replied. "you two sure caused a mess with your giant robots." Perry said hands on his hips.  
>"they were pillow fighting robots!" Phineas exclaimed.<br>"I don't care if they were mayor squashing robots, you nearly kill a little boy not to mention me, Heinz, and everyone else on the balcony. you guys need to be more care full. the older you get the more dangerous your inventions get. I know one day soon I may have to fight you because Monograms paranoid your going to try and take over the world." Perry said. Phineas looked very very sorry.  
>"we are sorry Perry. we aren't trying to take over the world we were just board." Phineas apologuised. "sorry Heinz we weren't trying to kill you guys." Phineas added. Heinz smiled and nodded.<br>"if you were board go out and enjoy the town like normal people." Perry said.  
>"then why were you out, your not normal?" Phineas joked. Perry stuck his tongue out at him.<br>"more normal the you and Ferb put together." Perry huffed. "anyway we didn't come here to fight we came here to tell you good news." Perry said.  
>"así vamos hombre! nos dicen las noticias! (well come on man! tell us the news!)" Pinky exclaimed.<br>"Cálmate Pinky, estoy consiguiendo allí. sea paciente. (Calm down Pinky, I am getting there. just be patient.)" Perry chuckled. "nos vamos a casar! (we are getting married.)" Perry exclaimed in Spanish. Pinky's eye's went wide and he wagged his tail.  
>"come on Perry. the suspence is killing us." Ferb said.<br>"we are a little fuzzy on the details but, we're getting married." Heinz said. Phineas and Ferb clapped.  
>"cool, why?" Phineas ask. "I know the obvious reason is you guys love each other, but why?" Phineas ask. Perry looked at Heinz who nodded.<br>"well turns out his little machine that turned me human, had another trick up it's sleave no one knew about, and now I'm pregnant." Perry said. Phineas laughed.  
>"no seriously, why?" Phineas ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"i'm serious too." Perry mumbled. Phineas could tell by the blush on Perry's cheeks he was telling the truth.  
>"awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb nodded and Pinky just stared.<br>"Pinky es algo malo? (Pinky, is something wrong?)" Perry ask kneeling down.  
>"¡Sí! usted no me dijo que primero! en vez me dijiste que íbamos a casar! Creo que su mejor amigo que tengo derecho a saber las cosas importantes primero y los detalles más tarde! (Yes! you didn't tell me that first! instead you told me you were getting married! I think as your best friend I have a right to know the important things first and details later!) " Pinky exclaimed. Perry laughed.<br>"I'm sorry hombre." Perry replied. Pinky didn't reply. "awe come on Pinky, don't make me make you be happy." Perry said. "you know I always carry one on me." Perry added. Pinky still didn't reply so, Perry reached into his inner jacket pocket and revealed a squeaky toy. he squeaked it a few times and got Pinky's attention before throwing it. the little Chihuaua raced after it and Heinz raised an eyebrow.  
>"you treat your best friend like a dog?" Heinz ask. Perry chuckled.<br>"duh, he is a dog." Perry replied. "beside's Pinky is stubborn, it's the only way I can get him to forgive me. he's upset we told his about the marriage first and the baby second." Perry added.  
>"debe chirriar mi juguete chillón! (must squeak my squeaky toy!)" Pinky exclaimed.<br>"hey Heinz, could you take a look at something for us?" Ferb ask. Heinz nodded and they walked into the other room.  
>"so when can I expect my neice or nephew?" Phineas ask. Perry chuckled.<br>"you've still got a long wait. i'm only a month and about three days." Perry said. Phineas pouted.  
>"aw not fair." Phineas grumbled. Perry chuckled and checked his watch.<br>"whoa it's getting late. we should go." Perry said. "Heinz! come on lets go!" Perry exclaimed. there was a loud bang and Ferb shouted for Phineas. both raced in and Perry instantly raced back out. his back against the wall. "is he ok?" Perry ask.  
>"no we should get him to the hospital." Phineas said.<br>"what happened? who is hurt?" Perry ask. a moment later Phineas and Ferb helped Heinz out of the room. "Heinz! what happened?!" Perry ask walking closer. he didn't get a reply.  
>"he's a little dazed Perry. some chemicals exploded and he pushed me out of the way. the blast blew him back enough he hit his head and he's got some burns on his hand." Ferb replied.<br>"I think he has some glass in hands too." Phineas said trying to stop the bleeding. Perry handed him his shirt.  
>"here wrap it around his hands." Perry said. he had to take Phineas' place, since he couldn't stand sight of blood mainly Perrys, since after Perry got shot. Perry wrapped it around Heinz's hands. "hey Heinz hold on ok?" Perry ask. he was getting scared untill Heinz tripped and winced. Perry shook his head this just wouldn't do. he picked Heinz up and started walking faster.<br>"Perry! put him down! you could hurt yourself!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry shook his head.  
>"we'll never get to the hospital before he goes into shock or bleeds to death at that rate." Perry said. "we'll take my car." Perry said. he still couldn't get in to Phineas' car since he'd been buried alive in it. Perry shivered at the thought but kept walking.<br>"but you can't drive if your taking care of him!" Phieas said. Perry sighed and stopped.  
>"Phin, my keys are in my back pocket, get us there as fast and as safely as you can, and remember if you wreck my car and we live, I may just have to kill you." Perry said. he was serious but Phineas laughed.<br>"I haven't crashed since third grade." Phineas said. he took the keys. Phineas ran ahead to start the car while Ferb stayed behind to help Perry if he needed it. they got to the car and Phineas took off.  
>"keep the car below a hundred! you'll blow the motor and will never get there!" Perry called from the backseat. Phineas slowed back down to below a hundred.<br>"it goes up to two hundred though." Phineas said.  
>"somebody's little brother decided to play with my car and Heinz hasn't been able to fix it yet." Perry said. he glared slightly at no one but they knew who it was for.<br>"hey maybe me and Ferb could fix it." Phineas said running two more red lights.  
>"could we talk about this later?!" Perry exclaimed. Phineas nodded thought he was a little upset Perry had yelled at him, he knew Perry didn't mean too. he heard Perry take a deep breath in and looked up in the mirror as Perry let the breath out slowly. "sorry Phin." Perry said. Phineas shrugged.<br>"it's cool." Phineas smiled. he pulled in. "we are here." Phineas said. Ferb helpped Perry get Heinz out then went with Perry to get Heinz inside while Phineas parked the car. Perry ran in and saw Dr. BJ.  
>"BJ!" Perry exclaimed. the doctor looked up, shook his head and ran over.<br>"you guys practically live here. what happened?" BJ ask. Ferb began explaining. "and he's been unresponsive?" BJ ask getting Heinz onto the bed.  
>"yup." Ferb replied.<br>"alright we'll check him out. go wait over there." BJ said. they nodded and waited for Phineas in the waiting room. when Phineas got they watched as Perry paced back and forth. he mumbled to himself and suddenly put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Phineas went after him with a sprite. when they came back Perry went back to pacing, arms wrapped around his middle in a comforting manner, but his face was contorted in pain.


	7. Little bit of match making

"Perry, are you ok?" Ferb ask. Perry nodded.  
>"yeah i'm just worried." Perry mumbled.<br>"sit down before you make yourself sick." Phineas said. Perry sighed and sat down. BJ walked in.  
>"Perry." BJ said. Perry jumped up and walked over to him.<br>"yeah?" Perry ask.  
>"we're releasing him, you'll have to sign him out, his head is a little touchy so be careful. we bandaged his hand and there was a little bit of glass in his face we pulled out, but he's ok. we also took care of his burn, though they looked taken care of already, we had to make sure." BJ said. he followed BJ.<br>"Perry!" Vanessa shouted running in.  
>"hey where are the babies?" Perry ask.<br>"I dropped them off with Linda when I got your text, is my dad ok?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded.  
>"I was just about to sign him out." Perry said.<br>"wait your his daughter?" BJ ask. Vanessa nodded. "it might be best if you sign for him then." BJ said. Perry smiled, he could see the chemicals between the two.  
>"well, I'm going to go get your dad." Perry said. he giggled and took off before Vanessa could stop him. Perry went looking for Heinz and finally found him. "there you are. are you ok?" Perry ask walking up to the man.<br>"yes. I'm ok I think." Heinz said. Perry walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
>"good because if you ever do that again, I may have to kill you. I was so worried I got sick." Perry told him. Heinz hugged him the bed he could.<br>"is Ferb ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded and pulled away from him. Perry put an arm around Heinz and led him back. "is that, BJ?" Heinz ask. Perry giggled.  
>"I got bored waiting for you and played a little match making." Perry replied. Heinz frowned. "aw come on, she needs someone to love her and the babies. someone she can call her own." Perry said. Heinz sighed.<br>"yeah, I guess it's time to let my baby girl go." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.  
>"don't sound so down hearted. you'll always be her dad." Perry said. Heinz nodded.<br>*5 weeks later*  
>Perry was nervous. he was two months and seven days along and already starting to gain weight. he was wearing shirts that were baggy on him so maybe so many people wouldn't notice. Doctor BJ knew all about the triplet gene and said weither it was twins or triplets, Perry would be on bed rest by the sixth month. they'd tell everyone in 4 more weeks and find out the gender or genders in about 10 weeks. he was going in for the first ultrasound today and was nervous because he'd gone to one of Vanessa's before and the room was aweful small.<br>"hey Perry, ready to go?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"no. those rooms are really small." Perry replied.<br>"it's ok. Dr. BJ had the equitment moved into a bigger room for you." Heinz said. he could see Perry physically relax. they go there and entered the room.  
>"alright, have we discovered how far along we think you are?" BJ ask.<br>"we found out when I was a month along and that was about five weeks ago." Perry replied.  
>"so about nine weeks." Heinz said. BJ nodded.<br>"in about another month, you should feel the baby or babies move." BJ said. he had Perry lay back on the table. "you child is very stubborn." BJ said and he cannot locate the baby. "aha! there you are. looks like you two are going to be the proud parents of twins." BJ said. Perry felt Heinz tighten his hold on his hand, but Perry frowned.  
>"Vanessa said that could be very dangerous." Perry said. BJ nodded.<br>"your a high risk case, because of your size. there are many complications but you should be fine." BJ replied. they made Perry's next appointment.  
>*DEI*<br>"so?" Vanessa ask Perry. Perry held up two fingers sheepishly. "omg! thats great!" Vanessa exclaimed Perry nodded.  
>"am I still watching the kids tonight while you go out on a date with BJ?" Perry ask.<br>"yeah, if you want to. Brian and I are going somewhere special." Vanessa said. Perry smiled and nodded.  
>"have fun but not too much fun. remember you already have two kids." Perry warned. Vanessa waived him off.<br>"have you two decided when your getting married?" Vanessa ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"no but it's going to be private. he doesn't want anyone from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to be there and he doesn't want his parents or Roger there. so basically you, him, me, the kids, and my family, so we may just have it in Linda's backyard. if you want you can bring BJ." Perry said. Vanessa nodded.<br>"I may just do that." Vanessa smiled. Perry sat down with a plop on the couch. "hey speaking of dad, where is he?" Vanessa ask.  
>"out doing whatever it is that he does." Perry replied. Vanessa chuckled. his phone rang. "this is Perry." Perry answered. "oh hey we were actually just talking about you." Perry said.<br>"hey dad!" Vanessa called. Perry put it on speaker. "hey dad!" Vanessa repeated.  
>"hi Vanessa." Heinz replied.<br>"so whats up?" Perry ask.  
>"we are going out tonight. all three of us. to the movies and dinner." Heinz said. Perry rolled his eyes.<br>"ok what did you do?" Perry ask.  
>"Roger just got arrested for kidnap and attempted murder, we got paied for emotional distress 200,000 dollars, and we are going out to celebrate." Heinz said. Perry's eye's lit up.<br>"you must have really done a number on him." Perry said.  
>"yeah, he hasn't been released from the hospital just yet, but he just woke up." Heinz said. Perry was giddy and happy.<br>"dad what exactly did you do to Uncle Roger?" Vanessa ask with a laugh.  
>"I put him in intensive care for a year and a half." Heinz replied. "you don't hurt the people I love and get away with it." Heinz added.<br>"what time?" Perry ask.  
>"the movie starts at 8. so we'll have dinner at 7." Heinz said. "I have to go see you two later." Heinz said and hung up.<br>"so when was the last time you felt this happy?" Vanessa ask.  
>"the first time your dad told me he loved me and the night we got engaged." Perry replied. "if your dad was here right now I'd smother him with a hug." Perry added. Vanessa laughed and hugged Perry. Perry was excited.<br>"come on, lets watch some tv." Vanessa said. they started watching tv and Perry fell asleep. Vanessa looked over and he was a sleep with Felix, the cat, pearched ever so nicely on his slightly swollen stomich. his hand was on his stomich, under the cat, protectively. Vanessa took a picture and sent it to Heinz. he sent her a reply that made her laugh. she walked over to Perry and shook him. Perry jumped awake. "woah super momma, chill out. it's just me." Vanessa said. Perry glared tiredly at her.  
>"don't call me that." Perry said. "why'd you wake me up?" Perry yawned.<br>"go shower we have thirty minutes before we need to leave." Vanessa said. Perry got up and went to shower. he sighed and leaned his head back against the wall with his arms around his stomich and slid down the wall.  
>"what am I going to do with your daddy?" Perry sighed with a soft smile. he shook his head and got clean. he dried off and got dressed, he put on one of his favorite shirts and sighed.<br>"Perry come on!" Vanessa said. Perry walked out of the room and Vanessa laughed.  
>"it's not funny I can't get the damn thing off." Perry hissed. Vanessa quickly helpped him pull off his shirt and he grabbed a baggy button up shirt.<br>"god I feel like I swallowed a soccor ball." Perry sighed. Vanessa chuckled.  
>"yeah just wait untill you feel like you've swallowed a basketball and with your size probably a tire." Vanessa laughed. Perry groaned.<br>"let's just go." Perry said. it was warm outside so they decided to walk.  
>*resturant*<br>Vanessa looked scared slightly when they came in.  
>"hey are you two ok?" Heinz ask walking quickly up to them. Vanessa nodded.<br>"yeah we were almost mugged." Perry replied. Vanessa smiled.  
>"Perry kicked his ass though." Vanessa laughed.<br>"do not mess with a person carrying twins and knows three types of self defense." Perry said. Heinz smiled and they sat down. they ate and chatted.  
>"so what are we going to see dad?" Vanessa ask. Perry look at him curiously, mouth full of salad and chucks of chicken.<br>"well, I figured you guys would want to see the choices." Heinz said with a shrug. Perry wasn't really eating he was watching some others around the resturant.  
>"hey." Vanessa laughed waiving a hand in front of Perry's face. Perry jumped back. "you ok?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded.<br>"yeah, we should go." Perry said. they looked at him confused.  
>"everything alright?" Heinz ask worriedly. Perry shook his head.<br>"I have a bad feeling." Perry said. they looked worried and Perry winced with his hand on his stomich. "ngh... I don't know about you two but I can't stay here." Perry said suddenly. the other two looked worried and they left. they were walking down the road and heard gunshots. they turned around and saw cops racing toward the resturant they'd just left.  
>"Perry how'd you know that?" Vanessa ask. Perry shook his head as he leaned against Heinz feeling dizzy.<br>"Perry are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"y-yeah, I'm ok I think. I just started to feel like someone was staring at me then I started to feel like I couldn't breath." Perry mumbled. "now I feel dizzy." Perry added. they were surprized when Perry ran over to the grass ,beside the sidewalk, and throwing up in the grass. Heinz held him up so he wouldn't fall over.<br>"Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry stood and leaned against him.  
>"I'm... ok." Perry mumbled. "just a little dizzy from the back feeling." Perry said. after a moment he gathered himself.<p> 


	8. May 12th

"alright lets go home." Heinz said. Vanessa nodded and Heinz scooped Perry up.  
>"Heinz put me down." Perry grumbled. Heinz shook his head and they walked on. "you know one of these days, I'll be to big and heavy for you to pick up." Perry said as he held on to Heinz's neck. Vanessa suddenly looked at her watch.<br>"oh geez! I gotta go. Phineas and Ferb are watching the twins I have to go pick them up." Vanessa said.  
>"catch a cab." Heinz said. Vanessa did and the car took off.<br>"how much would you love to stop making payments on that building?" Perry ask now that they were alone.  
>"I'll still be paying off that building when our grandchildrens grandchildren have kids." Heinz said. "needless to say I'd love to get that damn thing paied off." Heinz said while adjusting Perry.<br>"well, what would you say if I got you an early Valentines day and birthday present?" Perry said. Heinz stopped.  
>"what are you saying?" Heinz ask.<br>"I with some help from the agrency, paied off your building." Perry said. Heinz looked at him.  
>"thats impossible!" Heinz exclaimed Perry shook his head.<br>"i've been paying for your building since you had to borrow money from Charlene." Perry said. he felt Heinz arms tighten around him in the best hug he could do for now.  
>"Perry why would you do that?" Heinz ask as he started to walk again.<br>"I told you, I've lost enough of my family. I didn't want to lose you even before we started dating and if I had to visit you in a card board box and not be able to help, that would just kill me." Perry said.  
>"how long have you concidered me family?" Heinz ask climbing into the elevator.<br>"ever since I found out you weren't actually evil, you were just missunderstood and lonely." Perry replied. he hugged Heinz the best he could. "I've had a huge crush on you since about two years after we met. I fell in love and actually told you then realized you couldn't understand me." Perry said scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
>"really?" Heinz ask walking into the living room and putting Perry down. Perry nodded.<br>"yeah I almost kissed you that time in the desert when you actually came back for me." Perry said. Heinz smiled.  
>*next day*<br>"so about the wedding?" Heinz ask.  
>"we need to do it on a weekend, so my boys can be there." Perry said. Heinz nodded.<br>"it needs to be casual, because I don't see either of us wearing a dress." Heinz added. Perry nodded at this.  
>"nothing big." Perry said.<br>"agreed but we don't want it too small. hopefully this will be our last wedding and we want to remember it." Heinz said. Perry pointed at his stomich.  
>"I think we'll remember." Perry said. Heinz chuckled.<br>"do you think Candace would help Vanessa put up decorations and things?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"I'll ask. what day should we do this?" Perry ask.<br>"let's see, it's May now. we should do it before my birthday." Heinz said. Perry didn't ask he knew why, Heinz's parents always visited the week of his birthday and talked non stop about Heinz's brother.  
>"let's see, your birthday is the eighteenth and its the eighth. lets do it on the twelfth." Perry said looking at the calender. Heinz nodded in agreement.<br>"we have five days to plan this so lets get planning." Heinz said.  
>"no we can do it tomorrow." Perry said. "come cuddle with me on the couch." Perry yawned.<br>"but you'll fall asleep on the couch." Heinz replied. Perry shrugged.  
>"and I'll complain about my joints being stiff but I'll be fine." Perry said. "please?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head and layd down with him. Perry knew just what strings to pull and just what strings to leave alone. Perry had a big grin on his face and he snuggled in to Heinz's chest. Heinz's hands came to rest on top of Perry's both on top of Perry's stomich.<br>"shouldn't you be making calls?" Heinz ask. he chuckled when Perry stuck his tongue out at him.  
>"shouldn't you be making calls?" Perry copied in a squeaky voice.<br>"I don't sound like that!" Heinz exclaimed.  
>"I don't sound like that!" Perry copied again. he was laughing by now.<br>"stop coping me." Heinz said.  
>"stop coping me!" Perry laughed. Heinz pouted.<br>"stop it. it's not funny." Heinz said.  
>"stop it. it's not funny." Perry repeated giggled.<br>"i'm an idiot." Heinz said.  
>"your an idiot." Perry replied. he burst out into laughter.<br>"fine I'm going to whisper so that by the time that it reaches your ear, you wont be able to hear it." Heinz mumbled lowly. Perry looked confused then he smiled.  
>"your an idiot." Perry laughed. Heinz pouted and Perry couldn't help but hug him tightly. "i'm sorry it was just to hard to resist." Perry added.<br>"I didn't find it very funny." Heinz said. Perry pouted at him.  
>"but it's <em>always<em> hilarious when _you_ pick on _me_." Perry replied. Heinz rolled his eyes and Perry turned away so he could watch tv.  
>"am I that boring?" Heinz ask.<br>"no." Perry replied. they cuddled for a while and watched tv. Perry was almost asleep untill a loud knock on the door caused him to jump. he fell on the floor with a groan and Heinz was instantly on his feet.  
>"Perry are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry groaned.<br>"I think so." Perry mumbled. Vanessa came in a moment later, with BJ following behind. Heinz was helping Perry up from behind, lifting him up under his arms.  
>"oh, are you ok?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded now on his feet.<br>"yes I'm ok I think." Perry replied rubbing the back of his head.  
>"what happened? wait why aren't you wearing a shirt?" BJ ask.<br>"we were watching tv and I was starting to fall asleep then I assume it was you who knocked on the door, startling me enough I literally fell off the couch." Perry replied.  
>"sorry and the shirt?" BJ apologized. Perry waived him off with a smile.<br>"I've out grown them. I assume I'm still watching the twins?" Perry ask. Vanessa shook her head.  
>"they stayed over at Phineas and Ferb's house. they wanted to spend more time with their godparents." Vanessa said. Perry shrugged.<br>"cool." Perry said. "hey when you go to pick them up later, tell everyone the wedding is schedueled on the twelfth." Perry said. Vanessa nodded.  
>"bye guys." Vanesssa said as they walked out the door.<br>"have fun." Perry called to them. "know what?" Perry ask. Heinz shrugged.  
>"movies?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.<br>"go make some popcorn, I need to call Monogram real quick." Perry said. Heinz frowned.  
>"he's not going to be at the wedding is he?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"he's invited but he doesn't have to come. Karl is coming though, he already said so." Perry replied. Heinz made a face. "oh don't be rude." Perry chided.  
>"but I don't like Monogram." Heinz huffed crossing his arms over his chest. Perry rolled his eyes.<br>"he's our boss and like it or not, I'm inviting him." Perry said. Heinz pouted and Perry sighed.  
>"I will let you invent something if you just allow me to invite him." Perry said. Heinz sighed seeing how important this seemed to Perry.<br>"fine go ahead and invite him, but if he brings any agents with him and they start being rude, I will not be heal accountable for my actions." Heinz warned. Perry smiled.  
>"deal." Perry said. Heinz went in to the kitchean to make the popcorn while Perry called Monogram on the tv.<br>"Oh, hello Agent P." Karl waived. "Monogram will be on in a sec, I'm just fixing a few bugs." Karl said.  
>"thats cool." Perry said watching him work,<br>"so have a wedding date yet?" Karl ask.  
>"thats actually why I called." Perry said. Karl looked up.<br>"Major Monogram! Agent P's set the date!" Karl shouted. Major Monogram appeared on screen.  
>"when?" Monogram ask.<br>"the twelfth. I called to personally invite you and Karl and if you want to bring a few agents thats cool, but if they are mean to anyone Heinz has already wanred me he shall not be held accountable for his actions." Perry said. Monogram glared. "hey like it or not, we are getting married and he has a say in this too. besides, Agent J can be extremely hurtful when he wants to be." Perry added. Monobrow sighed.  
>"alright. I will not allow Agent J to come, anyone else?" Monogram ask, knowing it was best to try not to piss Perry off. Perry nodded.<br>"Agent Z's a jerk." Perry said. "but Terry can come. Terry, Eddie, Pinky, Rosa, and Lizzy can come." Perry added.


	9. Warm Bodies

"what about people who can't come?" Monogram ask.  
>"Agents J, Z, N, W, B, and I. they all call me a freak and they will not ruin this day for me." Perry said. Monogram nodded.<br>"i'll make sure to send an email invite to everyone else." Karl said. Perry nodded.  
>"oh and Major Monogram?" Perry ask.<br>"what?" Monogram ask.  
>"be nice to Heinz, because if your not I will know and I will kick your ass. that would be pretty insulting getting your but kicked by someone who can't see his own toe's anymore." Perry warned. he grinned an evil grin. "so play nice." Perry added then hung up.<br>"Perry, what have I told you about threatening people?" Heinz ask. Perry huffed.  
>"it never gets you anywhere unless you got some sort of weapon." Perry replied. "but hey, I'm a master of four different types of self defense and Karate, I am a weapon." Perry added. Heinz rolled his eyes with a smile.<br>"alright come on, the popcorns done. pick out a movie for us to watch." Heinz said. Perry took a look at the movies they had which were mostly Vanessa's and Heinz's but Perry had added some over the years.  
>"what about this one?" Perry ask.<br>"Warm Bodies?" Heinz ask. "whats it about?" Heinz ask. Perry flipped the case over.  
>"after a highly unusual zombie saves a still-living girl from an attack, the two form a relationship that sets in motion events that might transform the entire lifeless world." Perry read. he shrugged. "must be Vanessa's, but it sounds good." Perry said.<br>"alright put it in." Heinz agreed. Perry did them went over to sit when Heinz.  
>*movie*<br>**R: What am I doing with my life? I'm so pale. I should get out more. I should eat better. My posture is terrible. I should stand up straighter. People would respect me more if I stood up straighter. What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. Why can't I connect with people? Oh, right, it's because I'm dead. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I mean, we're all dead. This girl is dead. That guy is dead. That guy in the corner is definitely dead. Jesus these guys look awful. I wish I could introduce myself, but I don't remember my name anymore. I mean, I think it started with an 'R' but that's all I have left. I can't remember my name, or my parents, or my job... although my hoodie would suggest I was unemployed. Sometimes I look at the others and imagine what they were. You were a janiter, You were the rich son of a corpret CO, You were... a personal trainer and now your a corpse. I have a hard time piecing together how this whole apocolypse thing happened. Could have been a chemical warfare or an air born virus or a radio active out break monkey, but it doesn't really matter, this is what we are now. This is a typical day for me. I shuffle around occasionally bumping into people. Unable to apologuize or say much of anything. It must have been so much better before, when everyone could express theirselves and communicate their feelings and just, enjoy each others company. Alot of us have made our home here at this airport. I don't why, people wait at airports I guess, but I'm not sure what we're all waiting for. They call these guys Bonies. They don't bother us much, but they'll eat anything with a heartbeat. I mean, I will too, but at least I'm conflicted about it.**  
>*off movie*<br>"thats funny. the whole airport thing." Heinz said. Perry nodded. they finished the movie and Perry was still laughing.  
>"ok that is the funniest- well, the only zombie movie I've seen but it was still pretty funny." Perry said. "I loved the whole 'be dead' thing." Perry giggled.<br>"I have to admite I thought'd it'd be stupid but it was pretty good." Heinz said. Perry smiled at him.  
>"what now?" Perry ask.<br>"you mean you don't have to pee or anything?" Heinz ask shocked. Perry glared at him.  
>"I don't have to pee all the time just most the time." Perry replied. "you realize that this begins week like 10 or 11 right?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.<br>"you should feel them moving any day now." Heinz replied. Perry nodded.  
>"I know. I don't know weither to be excited or not." Perry shrugged. Heinz shook his head and rolled his eyes. they were quiet for a moment watching live tv before Perry sighed. "i'm bored." Perry mumbled. Heinz laughed.<br>"we've been over this, when you decide what you want to do, let me know." Heinz said. Perry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
>"that doesn't help." Perry whined.<br>"well, we could go out to the park." Heinz said. Perry looked hesitant. "come on you've had a craving for ice cream, we can get some at the park." Heinz said standing. he reached a hand out and Perry reached up to take it but stopped to look him in the eye.  
>"okay but if one person says something rude I'm leaving." Perry said. Heinz nodded.<br>"come on we can stop by Phineas and Ferbs house to tell them." Heinz said. Perry nodded and took his hand. Heinz pulled him up.  
>"hey where's Norm?" Perry ask suddenly. Heinz shrugged.<br>"I don't know I haven't seen him all day. he must be baking." Heinz said. they got in to Perry's car and left.  
>*park*<br>they invited Phineas and Ferb to bring the twins so they did. they'd finished their ice cream and were now playing.  
>"Uncle Perry come play with us!" Michael shouted pulling on him. Perry shook his head.<br>"sorry guys it take too much effort to get up." Perry said. they pouted.  
>"please?" Isabelle ask. again Perry shook his head.<br>"go tackle Grandpa Heinz." Perry said.  
>"ok!" Michael exclaimed. "charge!" Michael shouted and they ran at Heinz. Perry held on to the swing chains and leaned back so he could see them tackle Heinz. he chuckled and went back to swinging.<br>"you know Perry, one day, he's going to get you back." Phineas laughed.  
>"no. this is payback for all those traps he put me in." Perry replied. "I was walking through the building the other day and got caught in one of his stupid traps again." Perry grawled.<br>"what happened?" Phineas ask.  
>"there I was hanging upside down and I was screaming at Heinz and what does he do? he laughs and says 'oops forgot one'." Perry said in a mocking tone.<br>"and what did you do?" Ferb ask.  
>"he's still kicked out to the couch." Perry said. Phineas laughed.<br>"he laughed at you and you kicked him out on to the couch?" Phineas ask.  
>"for two months he still has another three weeks." Perry replied. Phineas nodded.<br>"there you go." Phineas laughed. "so any tips on how to get the gruesome twosome to sleep?" Phineas ask.  
>"Michael will only fall asleep if he's beside Isabelle. Isabelle will only sleep with Peanut." Perry said.<br>"whose Peanut?" Ferb ask.


	10. Theodore and Tamora

"the little stuffed brown awkward little Platypus thing she carries around." Perry replied.  
>"oh! so that's what it's name is." Phineas said. Perry nodded.<br>"she saw peanut butter and decided to name him Peanut." Perry smirked. "so you two aren't doing anything on the twelfth are you?" Perry ask.  
>"Ferb hows our schedule look?" Phineas ask.<br>"we are free." Ferb said looking throught the book. "why?" Ferb ask.  
>"because we are getting married!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"but thats three days away!" Phineas exclaimed. "we'll need to make something that puts up wedding decorations! like balloons! and streamers! and mom can bake the cake! and we need doves and rice we'll get the whole town to come! and it'll be huge!" Phineas started. Perry laughed.  
>"whoa slow down. it's not going to be anything huge. we just want something small and simple. Vanessa and Candace already agreed to set up the decorations, Heinz and I have sent out invitations, Linda has already agreed to make the cake, we just need you guys to get the music." Perry explained.<br>"how many people are on the list?" Phineas ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"a guess... i'd say at the least twenty." Perry replied. "let's all ten of us, Pinky, the Major, Karl, who ever Monogram decides to bring, and thats it." Perry replied.<br>"what about a priest?" Ferb ask. Perry stopped swinging.  
>"what priest?" Perry ask.<br>"the priest thats going to marry you two." Ferb replied.  
>"oh, that priest." Perry mumbled.<br>"don't worry Perry, Phineas and Ferb are on the case. we'll get the music and find a priest." Phineas said. Perry smiled.  
>"are you sure?" Perry ask. Phineas nodded.<br>"absalutly. if need be, we could always ask dad, he's been married." Phineas said.  
>"ok, thanks boys." Perry smiled. Phineas nodded.<br>"no problem." Phineas smiled. "alright come on Ferb we should go." Phineas said. they gathered the twins and left. Perry managed to get himself out of the swing and walked over to Heinz.  
>"let's go that guy over there is creeping me out." Perry said. Heinz looked up to see a tall blond male staring at Perry. he took in every detail of the man, incase he needed it later.<br>"yeah alright." Heinz said finally. he stood and brushed the sand off himself, before grabbing Perry's hand and leaving.  
>*DEI*<br>"what are you doing?" Perry ask leaning over Heinz's shoulder.  
>"drawing a picture of that man incase we need it. he was pretty creepy. I do this everytime I see creeps. I don't know why I do, but once in a while they do come in handy." Heinz replied. Perry smiled and watched him a moment longer before heading off to the kitchean. "where are you going?" Heinz ask looking up.<br>"to make chocolate chip muffins. I have the strangest erge to make them." Perry replied in a curious tone. Heinz chuckled.  
>"don't burn yourself." Heinz warned.<br>"I won't." Perry replied. fourty-five minutes later Perry came back with a plate full of muffins and one in his hand. "want a muffin?" Perry ask. Heinz chuckled again.  
>"sure why not." Heinz said. he took one and took a bite. "hey these are good." Heinz said.<br>"you sound surprized." Perry said.  
>"I am, when I make chocolate chip muffins or when Norm makes them they always come out burnt." Heinz said. Perry smiled.<br>"I have talent." Perry replied. "by the way his nose was bigger than that and it was crooked like it'd been broken before." Perry said. Heinz nodded and fixed it. "what time is it?" Perry ask with a small yawn.  
>"about 5 o'clock." Heinz replied.<br>"hey there Felix." Perry said. the little blue eye'd cat purred and tangled himself around Perry's feet making Perry laugh and fall over. "hey cut that out." Perry laughed picking him up. he cuddled Felix to his chest.  
>"hey whats up with you and that cat?" Heinz ask.<br>"Fekux says it's an instinct. animals and little children are drawn to pregnant people for some reason." Perry shrugged. "you should look into that." Perry added. Felix curled up on Perry's stomich and started purring. "hey i've told you before and I'll say it again. if you don't stop purring on my stomich one of these days i'm going to piss on you." Perry grawled. Felix stood, hissed at him, and ran off. Heinz laughed.  
>"your scaring my cat." Heinz said.<br>"I know but he made me have to pee." Perry replied getting up. he headed for the bathroom. Heinz started a movie while waiting for Perry and ate another muffin. "you know we should get started on the nursery." Perry said sitting down.  
>"your not even three months along and your already worried about a nursery?" Heinz ask. "the twins slept in Vanessa's room untill they were eight months old." Heinz added.<br>"I know I just feel like I'm not doing anything to prepare." Perry sighed.  
>"what about names?" Heinz ask.<br>"yeah we don't have names yet." Perry said.  
>"I say Elaina for a girl." Heinz said.<br>"I like... Tamora." Perry said. Heinz thought a moment.  
>"alright first girl choice is Tamora." Heinz replied.<br>"what about for a boy?" Perry ask.  
>"I was thinking Theodore." Heinz said. Perry smiled.<br>"ok so Tamora and Theodore." Perry said. "if it's two boys though, I like Derek." Perry said. Heinz laughed.  
>"Derek Doofenshmirtz we can call him DD." Heinz said. Perry rolled his eyes.<br>"your still not funny." Perry said. Heinz smiled.  
>"we both know I am." Heinz said. Perry shoved him.<br>"hush the movies starting. hey what are we watching?" Perry ask.  
>"Small Soldiers." Heinz replied.<br>"oh this is a good one!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"so I guess this one was one of yours." Heinz said. Perry nodded.<br>"Phineas let me have it." Perry replied. "it's acutall pretty cool. I imagined you doing something like this once. I stopped watching the movie after that because that was just too disturbing." Perry explained. Heinz laughed.  
>"do you wan tme to put in a different one?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"no. it should be kinda hard for me to think back to that." Perry replied. they relaxed and watched the movie.  
>"that makes my leg hurt." Heinz commented.<br>"makes mine hurt too." Perry replied rubbing his leg. Perry curled up and leaned against Heinz. afterhe movie was over they watched NCIS untill about ten o'clock. "i'm going to bed." Perry said.  
>"i'll be on the couch." Heinz mumbled.<br>"no i'll let you off early just remember, do it again and I'll kick your ass." Perry said. Heinz turned off the tv and followed him. "we get married on the twelfth and your parents will be here when?" Perry ask, cuddling up to Heinz. "Felix!" Perry exclaimed the cat went running out from under the blankets.  
>"what?" Heinz ask.<br>"he bit me!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz shook his head.  
>"i'll get him with water tomorrow." Heinz said. "my parents should be here about the 15th." Heinz replied.<br>"how about we leave the 15th and time it to where we are leaving just as they pull up so we can rub it in their face's we got married and don't care?" Perry ask. Heinz looked down at him.  
>"you sure you aren't evil?" Heinz ask. Perry laughed.<br>"yes." Perry said. "I just get pissy when people mess with the man I love." Perry said. with that he rolled over and went to sleep. Heinz spooned him and closed his eyes.  
>*next morning*<br>Heinz walked out of the bedroom.  
>"Perry?" Heinz ask.<br>"kitchen." Perry called. Heinz walked into the kitchen.  
>"hi Dampa." Michael waived, mouth full of pancake.<br>"yeah, hi." Isabelle said, also with a mouth full of pancakes.  
>"you guys got back aweful late." Heinz said. Michael nodded.<br>"yeah, Phineas and Ferb didn't drop us off untill this morning." Michael said.  
>"oh." Heinz replied.<br>"pancakes?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head.  
>"no i'm good." Heinz replied. Perry stuck his tongue out at him. "oh right so mature." Heinz said sarcastically.<br>"hey you still coming with me today?" Perry ask as he turned to flip the pancakes over.  
>"where?" Heinz ask.<br>"to get my hair cut. I'm starting to look like a girl." Perry replied.  
>"I think you hair looks great but yeah if you want it cut i'll come." Heinz said. "how short are you cutting it?" Heinz ask.<br>"i'm getting a bowl cut." Perry replied. Heinz made a face. "what don't like those?" Perry ask curiously.  
>"they look weird." Heinz said.<br>"Untle Perry, you should get one lite this." Isabelle said showing him a picture.  
>"hey I like that one." Perry said. Heinz rolled his eye's. "what do you think?" Perry ask. Heinz looked at it then at Perry.<p> 


	11. Wedding

"you'd look good with it." Heinz said. "especially at the wedding." Heinz said.  
>"your dettin married?!" Michael exclaimed.<br>"yes we are." Perry laughed.  
>"tan I be the flower girl?" Isabelle ask.<br>"thats sounds pretty good to me." Perry said.  
>"and Michael you can be the ring bearer." Heinz said. they cheered, finished their pancakes, and ran off to play. Heinz smiled and walked up behind Perry, wrapping his arms around Perry's waste.<br>"watch your arms or you'll hit them on the pan." Perry warned. Heinz moved his arms out of the way.  
>"where is my daughter?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"she never came home last night." Perry replied. he turned off the stove and moved to sit down. Heinz started washing the pan while Perry ate.  
>"hey guys sorry I'm home so late, BJ's dog Daisy had puppies a few months ago and one of them got hurt." Vanessa said. "oh and I got an appartment." Vanessa added.<br>"sounds like somebody got herself a puppy." Perry said.  
>"yes I did and he's adorible!" Vanessa exclaimed. "he's the same breed as Candy." Vanessa added. Perry nodded.<br>"whats his name?" Heinz ask.  
>"Prowl he prowls around like he's a cat." Vanessa giggled.<br>*skips to before the wedding*  
>"hey has anyone see Perry?" Phineas ask.<br>"no and he's got Isabelle and Michael!" Vanessa exclaimed. "dad please tell e you have the rings." Vanessa said. Heinz checked his pockets before replying.  
>"yup got them both right here." Heinz smiled. "now if only we could locate Perry." Heinz added he sounded worried.<br>"Phineas the priest just called I have to go pick him up." Ferb said. Phineas tossed him the car keys.  
>"mum do you know where Perry is?" Phineas ask.<br>"no i'm sorry hunny I've been busy with the cake." Linda said. suddenly a car pulled up and Candace jumped out.  
>"anything?" Phineas ask. Candance nodded and everyone went still at the look on her face.<br>"the kids are ok but Perry had a run in with one of Heinz's brothers friends. he'll be ok and BJ said he'll bring him when he comes." Candace said.  
>"what happend?" Heinz demanded.<br>"he's ok just got punched in the face one or twice." Candace said. Heinz nodded grimly. fourty-five minutes later BJ pulled up with Perry and the kids.  
>"oh my gosh! you can't get married looking like that! you look like the Tazmanian devil struck!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Candace!" Vanessa exclaimed. Candace came over.<br>"oh, no that won't do. come on I've got some make up that will cover that up." Candace said.  
>"no thanks." Perry replied.<br>"you don't get a choice." Candace said. Perry took off running and hid behind Linda.  
>"Perry you should be getting dressed." Linda said.<br>"I can't Candace and Vanessa want to put make up on me!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"Perry have you seen your face?" Phineas ask. Perry shook his head and Phineas held up a mirror. Perry's eye's went wide and he covered his face.<br>"damn." Perry mumbled. he looked over at Heinz who had his back to him and sighed.  
>"come on I'll come with to make sure they don't do too much." Linda said. Perry nodded and allowed them to lead him away.<br>"hey Heinz, we found Perry, the girls are going to fix him up but he'll be ok." Phineas said.  
>"oh hell no! you ain't putting that on my face!" Perry exclaimed. everyone looked at the house. "no! do you even know whats in that?!" Perry exclaimed. Phineas cleared his throat as Ferb pulled up<br>"against, he'll be ok." Phineas repeated. Heinz raised an eye brow but nodded. Perry was shaking his head.  
>"no way. do you even know whats in eye liner?" Perry ask. Candace and Vanessa shrugged. "bat guano and I'm not letting you put <em>crap<em> on my face." Perry said. Vanessa shrugged.  
>"he's got a point. I wouldn't want crap on my face either." Vanessa said.<br>"thank you. now can I please get dressed?" Perry ask. both girls nodded. "alone?" Perry ask. they shrugged and left the room. Perry dressed and allowed them both to come back in.  
>"alright now I just need to find the right shade of foundation." Candace said. she tried atleast four before she found the right one.<br>"this one covers the bruise most the way and it's the right skin color so it should do." Vanessa said. she reached forward to put it on and accidently flattend Perry's hair. "oops." Vanessa said.  
>"oh great what now?" Perry ask.<br>"your hair went flat." Vanessa said.  
>"I can fix it. Candace Phineas has hair gel." Perry said. Candace left for the hair gel. Linda walked in.<br>"oh whoa I can barley see that bruise. nice work. where's Candace?" Linda ask.  
>"getting the hair gel." Perry replied. Candace came back in and they watched as he out the gel in his hair and spiked it in one quick movement. "got a hair dryer?" Perry ask. Candace let him borrow hers and when he was finished his hair was back to the way it was when he got it cut.<br>"how'd you do that?" Vanessa ask.  
>"I watched them do it." Perry replied. he straightened his his black tie. "how do I look?" Perry ask.<br>"like a pregnant guy who got beat up before his wedding." Candace replied. Perry scold at her.  
>"I think you look nice. in this light you can't even see the bruise." Linda said.<br>"I just hope Heinz can't. Roger's still in intensive care." Perry said. they nodded. Perry's stomich suddenly rumbled and everyone looked at him. "sorry, I left the moment I got up. didn eat." Perry shrugged. Linda rolled her eyes and handed him a doughnut. Perry smiled in thanks and ate it.  
>"alright the wedding is in five minutes. are you ready for this?" Vanessa ask. Perry smiled and nodded.<br>"if i'm not i'm screwed." Perry replied.  
>"are you ready for this Heinz?" Phineas ask.<br>"ready as I'll ever be." Heinz replied.  
>"good I need to go get the kids ready." Vanessa said.<br>"alright what am I supposed to do?" Perry ask. they explained to him and it was time.  
>"do you Perry Flynn-fletcher take Heinz Doofensmirz-" John said.<br>"Doofenshmirtz." Doof and Perry hissed. the crowd laughed.  
>"take Heinz Doofenshmirtz to be your lawful wedded husbend, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" John ask.<p> 


	12. I do

"I do." Perry said.  
>"and do you Heinz Doofenshmirtz take Perry Flynn-Fletcher to be your lawful wedded husbend, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" John ask.<br>"I do." Heinz replied.  
>"then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and man. you may kiss." John said. so they did and when they pulled back everyone clapped. when they cut the cake Perry laughed. he took a piece and shoved it in Heinz's face. everyone laughed. Heinz took a piece and threw it, but Perry dodged, and it hit Major Monogram.<br>"oops." Heinz mumbled. the Major glared and scraped some off his face while Karl laughed. He smirked and smashed it into Karls face. Perry laughed.  
>"food fight!" Perry exclaimed. soon everyone was throwing cake and other foods. Heinz managed to get Perry away from everyone.<br>"it's going to be like this from now on?" Heinz ask.  
>"you bet." Perry replied.<br>"good." Heinz smirked. he kissed Perry, shoved a piece of cake into his face, and ran.  
>"hey!" Perry shouted and raced after him. after they cleaned up they headed home.<br>*DEI*  
>"so we leave for San Francisco in three days. we make sure we leave at the time your parents always get here, tell them we're married, and leave." Perry mumbled. Heinz nodded. "so whats the difference of dating and being married?" Perry ask turning his head to look up at Heinz, who was almost asleep.<br>"now if somebody even tries to hit on you, I can punch them." Heinz said.  
>"you punch them anyway." Perry replied.<br>"legally your mine so I can legally do it." Heinz smirked. Perry chuckled and closed his eyes.  
>"good night." Perry whispered.<br>"good night." Heinz replied.  
>*time skip*<br>"Perry be careful." Heinz said and bent over to pick up the item Perry'd dropped. Perry huffed and crossed his arms over his chest letting them rest on his swollen stomich.  
>"For the last time, I'm pregnant not fragile." Perry huffed.<br>"Your seven months along and you look like your about to pop." Heinz replied. Perry raised an eye brow.  
>"Your point?" Perry ask.<br>"I dont want you or the kids getting hurt." Heinz said.  
>"Heinz at six months, three weeks, and five days I was still fighting crime and I'm still top agent, because my moodswings are so scary the villians are afraid I'll kill them." Perry said with his back to heinz.<br>"You probably would." Heinz mumbled under his breath. Perry turned angerly at him.  
>"What?!" Perry exclaimed fire flaring in his eye's. Heinz put his hands up to show innocents.<br>"Nothing sorry." Heinz shrugged. Perry sighed.  
>"No I am. The Majors been trying my patients since we got married." Perry sighed. He suddenly put a hand on his stomich with a wince. "Would you two cut it out?" Perry hissed looking down.<br>"Are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"Yeah they're just mad I rested my arms on them." Perry replied.<br>"Well there is two of them, they just want space." Heinz chuckled. "Know come on your supposed to be on bed rest." Heinz said. Perry sighed.  
>"Help me up." Perry sighed. Heinz smiled and grabed his hand and pulled him up. "God I can't even see my toe's." Perry sighed.<br>"Thats ok. They're still there." Heinz said.  
>"I feel like I swallowed a basketball or something. Im fat." Perry huffed as he sat down on the bed.<br>"No your not. Your just fine." Heinz said. Perry laughed.  
>"Don't even try that on me, I taught you everything you know." Perry said. Heinz shrugged.<br>"Worth a shot." Heinz said. "You need anything let me know." Heinz said. Perry nodded and Heinz left the room. Perry pulled out his phone.  
>"Hey im bored on bed rest, can you leave the kids with BJ and come over?" Perry ask. "Yeah, pick up some Bananas, vanilla ice cream, and some whipped cream. Yeah, I do to know how to work the blender. Please?! You know I'll pay you back. Theodore and Tamora are craving Banana milkshakes." Perry ask. Perry smiled. "Thanks Vanessa! Bye!" Perry smiled and hung up. Vanessa got there and helpped him up.<br>"Hey your getting a little heavy." Vanessa laughed. Perry pouted.  
>"Thanks so much." Perry huffed. Vanessa smiled as they made their way to the kitchean. Vanessa made the milkshakes while Perry turned on the tv. "God I'm bigger than you where when you were pregnant with Michael and Isabelle." Perry grumbled. They sat on the couch drinking milkshakes and watching tv.<br>"That just means you'll have bigger healthier babies." Vanessa replied.  
>"Hey if you two don't cut it out I'm going to go eat Mexican again!" Perry threatened. Vanessa put a hand on his stomich then quickly removed it.<br>"I think BJ is wrong. That feels like more then two." Vanessa said.  
>"Thats what Heinz keeps saying. I don't care I just want them to stop." Perry mumbled. Once Perry started to drink the milkshake the twins settled down. "There be still! Heathens!" Perry exclaimed. Vanessa chuckled.<br>"I think they are frozen." Vanessa said.  
>"I think they're sleeping." Perry replied. "Think you can get your boyfriend to check for three?" Perry ask. Vanessa nodded.<br>"Yeah but if it was three I think we'd already know." Vanessa said. Perry nodded and rested his hands on his belly.  
>"Your dad was pissed last night they kept waking him up." Perry chuckled. "Oh my gosh did you ever get a craving for ham, pickles, and cream cheese?" Perry ask. Vanessa nodded.<br>"Yes. All the time. I still love to eat it sometime." Vanessa said.  
>"I had a craving for cherry's once but they make me sick so the babies were pissed." Perry laughed.<br>"And the constant need to pee!" Vanessa laughed.  
>"Oh my gosh! I hate that!" Perry exclaimed. "I'm either always hungry or I always have to pee." Perry added.<br>"Had the craving for french fries and ice cream?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded.  
>"Yep." Perry replied. "It's disgusting but they seem to like it. They absalutly hate Pinky and Mexican food." Perry said. "your dad's already picked out a name for if it is triplets. he's set on it being two girls and a boy. I just want them healthy." Perry shrugged.<br>"what are their names?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Theodore, after my father. Tamora, because Heinz and I like the sound of it." Perry said.<p> 


	13. Angry all the time

"and if it is triplets?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Derek for the boy and he liked... Elaina." Perry replied.<br>"pretty." Vanessa replied and Perry nodded.  
>"yeah." Perry smiled.<br>"hey Vanessa did you bring the bases for the carseats?" Heinz ask walking in. "Perry your supposed to be in bed!" Heinz exclaimed.  
>"I am not spending two boring fucking months waiting for some idiot doctor to get up off his lazy ass and tell me I'm aloud to get out of bed." Perry replied.<br>"yeah let me just go get them." Vanessa said. she awkwardly walked out of the room.  
>"Perry you need to do what BJ says." Heinz sighed.<br>"BJ is a moron." Perry replied.  
>"he know's more about this than you do." Heinz said.<br>"woopy-fucking-do." Perry replied. "why doesn't he get pregnant then." Perry suggusted. Heinz sighed.  
>"why are you so grumpy?" Heinz ask. Perry glared at him.<br>"you have two babies constantly growing, screwing with your hormones, screwing with your emotions, making you constantly have to pee, making you constantly hungry, constant cravings, and the constant kicks to organs you didn't know you even had, and tell me your not grumpy!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz backed up. Perry sighed. "i'm sorry." Perry mumbled.  
>"no I am. you've been under a lot of stress lately and me being angry for no reason will get us no where." Heinz sighed.<br>"your not angry for no reason." Perry grunted standing up. "Roger broke out of prison. you have a right to be angry." Perry said. Perry suddenly laughed. "I'd hug you but I don't think I'd be able to get my arms around you with my stomich like this." Perry giggled. Heinz laughed and hugged him.  
>"is your suitcase packed?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"I can't find the damn thing. I can't even find my toe's." Perry grumbled. Heinz shook his head and went to their room. he quickly packed Perry's suitcase.  
>"are you sure Phineas and Ferb are ok with this?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded. "are you sure they can protect you?" Heinz ask.<br>"Ferb once took down an army with a blowtorch and a jar of mayo." Perry replied. Heinz blinked in surprize.  
>"alright then." Heinz said. "do you have your inhaler?" Heinz ask.<br>"yup." Perry replied pulling it out. he'd needed it less and less since he got pregnant but he kept it with him just in case.  
>"hat?" Heinz ask.<br>"check." Perry replied putting his hat on. "shoe's?" Perry ask. Heinz looked down.  
>"yes you have shoe's." Heinz laughed. "wrist watch?" Heinz ask. Perry pointed to it. "right, cell phone and car keys?" Heinz ask.<br>"yes." Perry sighed.  
>"alright I'll drive you over and Vanessa will pick me up. if you need me you have your phone and your wrist watch do not be afraid to call." Heinz said.<br>"alright. be careful." Perry warned him.  
>"I'll take care of myself. you just make sure your careful." Heinz replied. Perry shook his head.<br>"promise me you'll be careful. he tried to kill me. he won't hesitate to kill you." Perry said. Heinz nodded.  
>"I promise. here." Heinz said and handed Perry something. Perry read the bottle and laughed.<br>"pepper spray?" Perry ask.  
>"just in case he gets to you before I get to him. he has a pepper spray allergy." Heinz said. "just spray him and get the hell away." Heinz said. Perry nodded and pocketed it. he handed Heinz his gun.<br>"if Monogram asks, I gave this to you. if you get the chance, I want you to shoot the bastered for me." Perry said. Heinz nodded and took it.  
>"alright." Heinz replied.<br>"Pinky is the best, besides me, he'll have your back if you need him." Perry said. he looked reluctant. "Peter says he'll stay with me if you do need Pinky or if Pinky gets hurt or something he'll help you." Perry added. Heinz looked shocked.  
>"Peter?" Heinz ask surprised. Perry nodded.<br>"just remember we are married. I don't mind if your friends, but replace me for him again and I will kill you." Perry said. Heinz nodded.  
>"I wouldn't dream of it. that was one of the biggest mistakes in my life." Heinz said.<br>"good I don't want to come in and see you stuffing him in the closet then." Perry said. Heinz's face lit up.  
>"I was just trying to keep the secret from you. I didn't want to upset you." Heinz said. Perry nodded.<br>"and I'm trusting you again. Pinky and Peter have translators so you guys can talk. don't forget that I don't actually get to go on this mission, give me updates. I don't want to go four five days without hearing from you." Perry said.  
>"I'll try to check in at least once every other day." Heinz said. Perry nodded. "why do you look so hesitant?" Heinz ask. Perry smiled nervously.<br>"I'm just worried about loosing you. it's probably just the hormones but something doesn't feel right." Perry replied.  
>"do you need BJ?" Heinz ask. Perry quickly shook his head.<br>"no. I mean about this whole thing with Roger magically waking up and now he's diappeared. something doesn't feel right. so just, be careful." Perry warned again.  
>"don't worry Perry. I will be." Heinz replied. "now come on it's time to go." Heinz said. he took Perry's hand and they left.<br>*Phineas and Ferbs house*  
>"your sure this is cool?" Perry ask.<br>"yeah come on. hi Felix." Phineas waived. the cat meowed at him but other wise said nothing.  
>"hey where's Ferb?" Heinz ask setting Felix down.<br>"oh he's finishing cleaning out Perry's room." Phineas said.  
>"I told you guys I can sleep on the couch." Perry laughed.<br>"we know but we'd feel safer if you slept closer to our room so if something happens we can be there quickly." Phineas replied. "oh, by the way Candy is coming over, she'll be our guard dog for a while. somebody broke into our house the other night while we weren't here." Phineas said. Heinz raised an eye brow. "don't worry this house is totally safe. we live in a good neighbour hood and the police are watching the house to make sure no one else breaks in." Phineas said. Heinz nodded.  
>"alright. I have to go am I taking Pinky with me?" Heinz ask. said Chihuaua came running around the corner barking. he jumped at Perry, who caught him with ease and hugged him.<br>"hey Pinky. take care of Heinz for me and remind him to breath he forgets sometimes." Perry laughed. Pinky nodded. "and remember Heinz no habla español (Heinz does not speak Spanish.)" Perry said.


	14. Don't worry, I love you

"sí sí hombre, lo recuerdo. habla alemana. (yes yes man, I remember. he speaks German.)" Pinky replied.  
>"whoa I actually understood you." Heinz said. "I don't know what your saying, but I can understand you." Heinz added.<br>"hombre (man) it's the translator." Pinky replied. Heinz nodded.  
>"you comming with me?" Heinz ask. Pinky nodded and jumped at him. Heinz caught him.<br>"don't drop me, thats a long way down." Pinky said looking down. Perry laughed.  
>"don't worry Pinky, he picks me up all the time and I weigh more then you ever will." Perry said. "be careful. if you get hurt I'll kick your brothers ass for hurting you, then I'll kick yours for getting hurt." Perry warned.<br>"your like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, hombre." Pinky said.  
>"hombre?" Phineas ask.<br>"man in Spanish." Perry replied. "hey knock it off." Perry hissed glaring at his stomich. "just wait one of these days I'll be able to hit you back." Perry mumbled.  
>"Perry are you ok?" Phineas ask.<br>"yes they're just squirming." Perry mumbled.  
>"they sence your upset, hombre." Pinky said. Perry sighed.<br>"of course i'm upset. my husbends ass hole of a brother is out to get me and I can't do a damn thing other then watch my friends and family go after him." Perry said.  
>"Perry-" Heinz started. Perry turned and left the room. Heinz bit his lip.<br>"go on. he'll be ok. he's just afraid." Phineas said. Heinz nodded and he and Pinky left. Perry walked past Ferb.  
>"Perry?" Ferb ask. Perry just walked on. he went into his room and sat on the floor and leand against the door. he scrubbed at his eye's with the plams of his hands. his phone vibrated.<br>_I love you. we'll be back soon._  
>Perry wyped the tears away off his cheeks.<br>_I love you too, be safe._  
>Perry stared at his phone untill it vibrated again.<br>_we will._  
>Perry sighed and leaned his head against the door. a soft knock from the other side caught his attention.<br>"Perry, are you ok boy?" Phineas ask. Perry sighed.  
>"yeah the twins are just making me emotional." Perry replied.<br>"want to talk?" Phineas ask.  
>"no." Perry replied. it came out harsher then he ment. "i'm ok i'm just an emotional mess today." Perry sighed. Phineas smiled.<br>"we have mint chip ice cream." Phineas said. he heard shifting in the room and the door opened. Perry glared at him from the floor.  
>"I hate you." Perry said and reached out a hand. Phineas smiled and laughed pulling him to his feet. Perry sighed. they got some ice cream and sat on the couch.<br>"so what up?" Phineas ask.  
>"Monograms just pushed me to the edge recently. I've been so angry and I keep taking it out on Heinz and he seems to take it ok. he never complains, he never says anything and I feel so bad for taking it out on him but there's nothing I can do." Perry sighed.<br>"it's not your fault Perry." Phineas said.  
>"I know I just... I yelled at Heinz earlier. I don't yell at people unless they're breaking the law and I yelled at him because of a simple question." Perry said. "I can't take it anymore." Perry said.<br>"Perry it's alright." Phineas said. "Heinz knows you don't mean it." Phineas added. Perry sighed.  
>"I don't think he does. I never tell him." Perry said.<br>"I'm sure he know's. he's sticking with you isn't he?" Phineas ask. Perry sighed and put his ice cream down.  
>"yeah, I-I'm going to go take a nap." Perry said. he stood and left the room. Perry curled up on the bed.<br>_feels weird trying to nap without you here._  
><em>thought it might. I packed you something extra. check your bag. <em>  
>Perry got up and looked through his bag and he smiled.<br>_the little moon trap Doof doll._  
><em>new message. pull the string.<em>  
>Perry did.<br>**I left you this message because...**  
>Perry rolled his eye's and pulled it again.<br>**I thought you might get lonely. I'm right there,**  
>Perry smiled and pulled it once more.<br>**don't worry, I love you.**  
>Perry felt tears prick at his eyes.<br>_I love you too. thank you._  
><em>have a good nap Perry. Pinky says good night.<em>  
><em>thanks. night.<em>  
>Perry smiled and held the doll tight. he smiled slightly and closed his eyes.<br>*later*  
>Perry awoke to a knock. he stuffed the doll under his pillow, just incase the person came in.<br>"hey Per, it's noon. you want some lunch?" Phineas ask. Perry thought a moment.  
>"yeah sure." Perry said. "I may need your help getting up." Perry giggled. Phineas laughed and opened the door.<br>"still haven't found any shirts that fit?" Phineas ask.  
>"no I've found some that sort of fit they're just uncomfortable. they really don't make mens clothes for this." Perry said pointing down. Phineas laughed.<br>"come on. Ferb made grilled cheese." Phineas said. Perry laughed.  
>"I remember when you two used to slip me pieces of grilled cheese." Perry laughed. "and Pizza, Taco's, Cake, Cookies, Chips, sandwhiches." Perry listed counting on his fingers.<br>"don't forget Cupcakes and Veggie's." Phineas laughed.  
>"yeah but that was once and I didn't eat the veggie's." Perry said. "I don't even eat them now." Perry admited. Phineas laughed.<br>"come on." Phineas said. they ate and laughed and talked.  
>"Phineas, we need to pick up some parts." Ferb said.<br>"what do you say Perry? wanna go for a ride?" Phineas ask.  
>"I do need to take Felix to get groomed." Perry said. "oh Felix!" Perry called grabbing the pet carrier. he hopped up on to the counter and opened the cage. "I have some ham for you!" Perry exclaimed. the cat raced into the kitchen and realized the trap to late. he slid into it and Perry slamed the door shut.<br>"Perry! thats mean." Phineas said. Perry shrugged and gave Felix some ham.  
>"hey it's this or he scratches my face." Perry said. "beside's I give him the ham and he forgives me." Perry added. "right Felix?" Perry ask. said cat nodded.<br>"alright then, but why the cage?" Phineas ask.


	15. Tom

"he get's car sick sometimes." Perry said. "and when we walk he gets lazy." Perry added.  
>"do you want to take your car?" Phineas ask. Perry nodded.<br>"you or Ferb will have to drive. I'm to fat to fit behind the steering wheel." Perry grumbled. Phineas shook his head with a giggle.  
>"Perry, I found a shirt that will fit you." Ferb said coming in. he handed the shirt to Perry, who put it on.<br>"it's a little small but it'll do." Perry said. "i'm awful big for only seven months." Perry mumbled. "oh ustedes dos deja de eso. su hacerme daño. (oh you two stop that. your hurting me.)" Perry mumbled with a hand on his stomich.  
>"Perry? what's wrong?" Phineas ask. Perry's face contorted in pain.<br>"Braxton Hicks." Perry replied. he let out a breath. "BJ says they'll be around seven and a half months when I actally have them and those damn Braxton Hicks started about three days ago." Perry said.  
>*mall*<br>"alright so I'm going to head over to get Felix groomed then I need to stop and pick up some stuff for the scratching post Heinz insists on building." Perry added the last part with a sigh. "I swear he will never be happy untill he builds one of everything." Perry added rolling his eyes.  
>"cool we'll meet back here in an hour." Phineas said. they split up and Perry headed to the groomers.<br>"oh hi miss! my names Sarah can I help you?" the woman at the counter said. Perry's face lit up.  
>"uh, I'm here for an appointment." Perry said.<br>"whats your pets name?" Sarah ask.  
>"Felix Doofenshmirtz." Perry said. the women looked down and looked embarrassed.<br>"oh, your Mr. Doofenshmirtz?" Sarah ask. Perry smiled.  
>"no that's my husbend. I'm Mr. Perry Flynn-Fletcher." Perry said. the woman's face lit up.<br>"I-I'm so sorry Mr. Flynn-Fletcher." Sarah said. Perry smiled and nodded.  
>"Perry and don't worry I get that alot." Perry said.<br>"are you..." Sarah trailed taking Felix.  
>"Pregnant?" Perry ask with a smile. the woman nodded. "yeah. it was a science experiment gone wrong." Perry chuckled. the woman nodded.<br>"oh, so you've always been male?" Sarah ask. Perry nodded.  
>"yeah, my husbend is a scientist and he was playing with things he shouldn't have been." Perry chuckled. the woman smiled warmly.<br>"how far?" Sarah ask.  
>"seven months last week." Perry said.<br>"twins?" Sarah ask.  
>"that obvious?" Perry ask.<br>"no your just awful small." Sarah said. "had any Braxton Hicks?" Sarah ask. Perry nodded.  
>"they're hell." Perry said. "you sound like you've got experiance." Perry added. she smiled.<br>"five kids. a set of twins and a set of triplets." Sarah said. Perry whistled.  
>"I don't think I could do that. I'd die." Perry said. Sarah laughed.<br>"my youngest is eighteen. she's having her first baby in a month." Sarah smiled fondly.  
>"well good luck to her." Perry said.<br>"you too. if you have somewhere else to go, go on this will take a while." Sarah said. Perry smiled.  
>"I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Perry said. he went to leave and suddenly froze.<br>"Perry?" Sarah ask.  
>"that man. I need to hide." Perry said. Sarah followed his gaze and saw the mayor. she nodded.<br>"an ex boyfriend?" Sarah ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"an attacker." Perry replied. Sarah nodded and allowed him to sit on the floor behind the counter. Perry pulled out his phone.<br>_Heinz he saw me. i'm at the mall in the pet groomers._  
>Perry got a panicked reply.<br>_I'll be right there. where are you?_  
><em>hiding. I can't take him on in my condition.<em>  
><em>good. i'll be there in a sec.<em>  
>"he's gone." Sarah said.<br>_don't worry about it. he just left._  
>"thanks." Perry said. she offered him a hand and he shook his head. "i'm afraid I'd hurt you." Perry said and used the counter to stand up.<br>"your welcome." Sarah smiled.  
><em>alright. be careful. if you see him again let me know.<em>  
><em>I will.<em>  
>"here Felix is done and ready." Sarah said. she handed him the cat. "if I were you, i'd look into getting a guard dog." Sarah added. Perry smiled.<br>"hadn't thought about that. I'll looking to it. thanks." Perry smiled. she nodded and Perry left taking Felix with him. he went for the parts.  
><em>hey Perry did you know Roger was here,we just saw Roger, are you ok?<em>  
>Perry looked around.<br>_I know he's here. I saw him. Heinz know's he's here. i'm heading to pet smart for some stuff for Felix, need anything?_  
>Perry kept a watchful eye out for anyone following him.<br>_yeah, Ferb and I are getting a puppy. can you get a colar and bed?_  
><em>sure.<em>  
>Perry cast a glance over his shoulder again and thought he saw a flash of Roger. he shook his head. he decided to call Heinz.<br>"hey yeah, i'm in the pet store. what was it you needed?" Perry ask. "purple? really?" Perry ask. "i'm going to ask Felix. no it's not creepy that I talk to him!" Perry exclaimed. "Felix purple carpet or blue?" Perry ask. Felix's gaze flickered back and forth before settling on the blue. "he like's the blue." Perry said. "ok so i've got the carpet what else?" Perry ask. Perry saw a worker and cleared his throat finding his best charming voice. "uh... excuse me where can I find the cat toy's isle?" Perry ask.  
>"it's the isle over there that's green." the man said with a smile and pointing.<br>"thanks." Perry said. the man's gaze followed Perry creeply.  
>"yes remember that guy from the park a few months ago?" Perry ask. "well he works here and he's creepy." Perry replied. "oh! here we go and you want the lazer and the catnip mouses?" Perry ask. "mouses, mice, what's the difference?" Perry ask with a smile. "Felix! sit down." Perry scold. Felix sat down in the shopping cart. "that guy is still watching me." Perry said casting a glance over his shoulder. the guy waived at him and Perry turned. "how many mice you want?" Perry ask. "alright I can do that." Perry said. "alright. hey I was thinking about that and I think we should set a trap." Perry says. "no i'm not crazy. I think we should set up a trap." Perry repeated. "well he seems to have a magnet for me." Perry said. he made a hurt face. "I can to!" Perry said. "you couldn't tell bait from your ass." Perry mumbled. "you were supposed to." Perry smirked. he bumped into someone. "sorry." Perry said. he turned to face the person and mentally groaned.<br>"hi." he said.  
>"hi." Perry replied. "Felix leave those alone." Perry scold. said cat sat down and stopped playing with the catnip mice.<br>"i'm Tom." Tom said. Perry nodded once.  
>"I know. I can read your name tag." Perry said. they were silent.<br>"do you have a name?" Tom ask. Perry nodded.  
>"Perry." Perry replied.<br>"your pretty." Tom said. Perry raised an eye brow.  
>"uh, thanks." Perry replied awkwardly. he tried to walk away.<br>"can I buy you dinner sometime?" Tom ask.  
>"no thanks I'm good." Perry said.<br>"but your pretty?" Tom said sounding confused.  
>"thank you but I'm also married." Perry said. Tom shrugged.<br>"your husbend doesn't have to know." Tom said. Perry narrowed his eyes.  
>"look buddy, see this ring?" Perry ask. Tom nodded. "mean's I married the one and only man I love. I'm pregnant with his children, and I'm staying with him. so back off." Perry said.<br>"hey doesn't have to know!" Tom said. Perry glared. this guy just didn't get the picture.  
>"look see this phone?" Perry ask. again Tom nodded. "my husbends on the other end. now shut the hell up so I can talk to him." Perry said. he turned around and pushed the buggy the other way. "sorry Heinz. what were you saying?" Perry ask. Perry laughed. "no I turned and walked away. oh hey I've gotta go. yeah I'm meeting Phineas and Ferb." Perry said. "yes I did get Felix groomed. I love you bye." Perry said and hung up while Heinz was still talking. he met up with Phineas and Ferb.<br>"hey Perry." Phineas said.


	16. Braxton Hicks

"here hold this I've had to pee since this creep was watching me in Pet smart." Perry said handing the pet carrier to Phineas. he took off to the bathroom. Phineas laughed. when Perry came back, they left.  
>*Phineas and Ferb's house*<br>Perry?" Phineas and Ferb were panicing. Perry gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the arm of the couch.  
>"<em>nah... <em>m'okay." Perry managed. "_j-just Br-Bra-Braxton Hicks-icks._" Perry stuttered. Perry let out a breath.  
>"I can't do this, I'm calling Heinz to spend the night." Phineas said. they called him and Heinz agreed to stay.<br>"Phineas. you don't have to _daahh-doo this._" Perry said stressing the last two words as he dug his nail into the arm of the couch again.  
>"we are worried." Phineas said.<br>"_ah... stah-stop_ worrying." Perry said. Heinz came in.  
>"Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry smiled slightly.<br>"tell them to stop worring." Perry said. "i'm _fiii-ahh-ne._" Perry whimpered.  
>"Braxton hicks?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded quickly. "getting worse huh?" Heinz observed.<br>"ya th_ink_?!" Perry hissed.  
>"why'd you call me and not BJ?" Heinz ask.<br>"we didn't think to..." Phineas said. Heinz called BJ and talked a moment then hung up.  
>"he say's it's false laybor." Heinz said. "there's nothing we can do to stop it but taking a warm bath can sooth you." Heinz said. Perry sighed.<br>"want to help me up stairs?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"there's a bathroom in Perry's room." Phineas reminded him. Heinz nodded and helped Perry up the stairs.<br>"get your clothes I'll run the water." Heinz said. Perry nodded and went for his clothes. he managed to get his shirt off with little problems.  
>"I can't see the buttons on my pants." Perry said. Heinz chuckled and did it for him. Perry climbed in. "coming in?" Perry ask. Heinz sized the tub. it was big enough Norm could sit in it. Heinz shrugged and stripped climbing in and sitting behind Perry. Perry leaned against him and they rested their hands on Perry's belly. Perry sighed and relaxed against Heinz.<br>"better?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"definatly." Perry replied. "god it feels like I can't do anything without you." Perry said.<br>"because your used to me being around." Heinz said.  
>"still hurts, but not as much." Perry said. Perry turned his head back and Heinz leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "mmm I love you." Perry mumbled. Heinz smiled.<br>"I love you too." Heinz smiled. they stayed in for a while untill Perry fell asleep, then Heinz got them both out and dried them off. he put his original clothes back on and put Perry in some clean clothes before laying him on the bed. Heinz went and drained the water then headed down stairs.  
>"hey is he ok?" Phineas ask. Heinz nodded.<br>"i'll leave in the morning. he fell asleep and I don't see a reason to wake him up." Heinz said. Phineas nodded.  
>"good night Heinz." Phineas said. Ferb smiled and waived.<br>"night boys." Heinz replied and went back upstairs. he went to curl up with Perry when he noticed the pillow was lumpy. he reached under it and smiled when he found what Perry refured to as the 'Doofy doll'. he smiled and layd it beside Perry, who cuddled up to him instead of the doll. Heinz knew he'd have a hard time leaving tomorrow, but he had to find his brother before Perry and the twins got hurt and he'd only be gone a few days, not counting today. he and Pinky were going to leave for Gimmelshtump tomorrow and they'd be back in two days. Heinz just hopped they could both make it that long.  
>"your thinking to loud." Perry mumbled. Heinz rolled his eye's and looked down to see the bright green eye's he loved so much, tiredly blinking up at him. "thought you had somewhere to be?" Perry ask cuddling up to him.<br>"I didn't want to just leave you in the bath to drowned. beside's if I drove back home this tired I'd end up in a bodybag." Heinz said. Perry gave a tired smile.  
>"I'd end up in the crazy house for yelling at a corpse." Perry said. Heinz chuckled.<br>"probably." Heinz replied.  
>"thanks for staying." Perry mumbled. Heinz nodded.<br>"sleep Perry." Heinz replied. Perry grunted at him and slowly fell asleep.  
>*next morning*<br>Perry woke up and Heinz was gone. there was a note on his pillow and he picked it up.  
>"water pipe burst at DEI, so I had to leave. I'm sorry, i'll be back soon. I love you and i'll text you later." Perry read. Perry smiled at least Heinz had left a note so Perry wasn't upset or worried. Perry made his way down stairs.<br>"morning Perry, how do you feel?" Phineas ask mouth full of cereal.  
>"don't talk with your mouth full." Perry playfully scold. "I feel better." Perry smiled.<br>"where's Heinz?" Ferb ask also eating but not talking with his mouth full.  
>"he had to leave. he left a note saying that a water line broke and flooded the evil inc. building." Perry replied.<br>"evil inc.?" Phineas ask.  
>"oh right. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. he never changed the name. we usaually just call it DEI." Perry shrugged.<br>"is everyone ok?" Ferb ask. Perry shrugged again.  
>"I don't know. he said he'd text me later." Perry replied. "seven months and one week." Perry mumbled. "I have atleast two more weeks before I can actually see the two boogers." Perry sighed.<br>"have names picked out?" Phineas ask.  
>"Tamora Jade and Theodore Meñique." Perry replied.<br>"Meñique?" Phineas ask.  
>"Pinky in Spanish." Perry said. "but keep it on the low down. Pinky doesn't know." Perry added. they smiled. "we've got enough diapers , bottles, formula, passifire's, diaper rash cream, and burp cloths to make our own baby store and still have some left over." Perry said. Phineas laughed.<br>"oh, Vanessa said she was bringing the kids by today." Ferb said. Perry smiled.  
>"great more munchkins" Perry joked then he winced.<br>"Perry?" Phineas ask worried. Perry smiled.  
>"don't be alarmed it's just heart burn." Perry smiled. Phineas nodded.<br>"oh, I have to shower i'll be back in a few." Phineas said. they nodded and Phineas went upstairs.  
>"whats up with him?" Perry ask. Ferb smiled.<br>"he's araid your going to go into lybor." Ferb replied. Perry nodded.  
>"ok. that makes since." Perry said. he got up and got him some milk. "hey anybody feed Felix?" Perry ask. Ferb shook his head.<br>"can't find him." Ferb replied.  
>"I hope Heinz didn't accidently let him out..." Perry said worriedly. suddenly there was a scream. Phineas came down with just a towel on and plopped Feliz into Perry's lap.<br>"he was in my underwear drawer!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry chuckled as Phineas went back upstairs.  
>"hey a note." Perry said. he pulled it off. "already taken care of." Perry read with a laugh. "Heinz fed him." Perry smiled.<br>"I'm going to go join Phineas." Ferb said. Perry nodded.  
>"me and Felix are going to watch tv." Perry replied. Ferb smiled and went upstairs. so Perry and Felix watched tv untill Feliz suddenly stiffened.. "Feliz whats wrong?" Perry ask. his ears twitched, a sign Perry knew as Felix heard something. "well was it outside?" Perry ask. Felix nodded and Perry stood. there was a gun shot and Perry instinctively covered himself. the bullet bounced off his watch and into Felix. "Felix!" Perry shouted. he knelt and quickly scooped up the fallen cat. he called Monogram on his ,surprizingly undamaged, watch. "Monogram, I need a favor and I need it quick! some one tried to kill and they shot Felix!" Perry exclaimed. the agency knew Felix, though he wasn't one of the agents and Monogram nodded.<br>"bring him here." Monogram said. Perry nodded and raced to his ,no longer secret, secret entrance. he raced through the agency as fast as his legs would carry him. Karl met him and swept the cat away into the operating room. Perry stood pacing nervously. he felt a tap on his leg and looked down. he nodded at the three young agents and kept pacing.  
>"Perry, he'll be ok." RJ the Raccoon said. Perry smiled at him.<br>"you should sit Perry." Tanner the Tiger said. she pushed a chair behind him and Perry sat.  
>"tell us a story!" Odie the Owl exclaimed. Perry was known for his adventurous tails of his battles with the used-to-be-evil-scientist, though the younger agents didn't know they were his battles, Perry used different names.<br>"not right now Agent O." Perry replied. the three young agents, no older then a year or two, sat down on the floor to wait with Perry.  
>"I'm sure he'll be ok." a Chines tinted voice drifted from the hallway. Perry looked up, he knew that voice.<br>"you want to wait with us Peter?" Perry ask, surprizing himself and Peter.  
>"your not still mad at me?" Peter ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"no." Perry said. "you can come over here. I'm not angry. i'm to worried about Felix to be angry. the poor guy didn't deserve that bullet." Perry sighed. Peter walked in.  
>"it's not your fault he got hit." Peter said walking over.<br>"oh yeah? the bullet bounced off my watch and hit him." Perry said. Peter shrugged.  
>"still not your fault. you didn't mean for him to get hurt." Peter said.<br>"Agent P's right! it's not your fault Perry." Tanner exclaimed. Perry smiled at them then sighed.  
>"I'm going to step outside and make a call. if you guys need me you know where i'll be." Perry said. the four nodded. Perry stepped into the hall and pulled out his phone. "Heinz, there's been an accident. don't worry it wasn't me, it was Felix. he was shot. Karls taking care of him now but I don't know all the details. I just thought you should know, I think Roger's still here." Perry said to the voicemail. "call me when you get this, love you." Perry sighed and hung up. he sighed and headed back into the room. they were quiet for a while before Perry spoke. "so hows training going you three?" Perry ask.<br>"I'm at the top of the class!" RJ exclaimed.  
>"thats cool." Perry smiled. "Tanner?" Perry ask.<br>"I'm in second place! but that wont do. I'll kick RJ's butt!" Tanner smirked.  
>"yeah right!" RJ said sticking his tongue out at her. Perry laughed.<br>"good luck Tanner. how about you Odie?" Perry ask.


	17. Peter

"my owners keep taking me on trips. I'm at the bottom of the class." Odie sighed.  
>"that's ok practice on the road and you'll kick your classmates butt's." Perry said. Odie lit up.<br>"ok! i'll go practice now!" Odie exclaimed.  
>"come on I'll help you." RJ said. they rook off and Tanner sighed.<br>"i'll go make sure they don't break anything." Tanner sighed shaking her head. she followed after them. Perry's watch suddenly beeped.  
>"Perry where are you?" Phineas ask.<br>"the agentcy. someone shot at me and they hit Felix!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"is he ok?" Phineas ask.<br>"I don't know. Karl's working on him." Perry said. Phineas sighed.  
>"calm down Perry. all this stress isn't very good for you or the babies." Phineas said. Peter froze and his eye's widened. he looked Perry over again, he just thought that he'd gained weight. Perry saw.<br>"nobody told you I was pregnant huh?" Perry ask. Peter shook his head. Perry sighed. "didn't tell you I was married either did they?" Perry ask. Peter shook his head again. "well surprize." Perry said sarcastically.  
>"Perry who are you talking to?" Phineas ask. Perry waived Peter over.<br>"Phineas and Ferb this is Peter. Peter these are my boy's." Perry said. Peter waived and they waived back.  
>"wait isn't Peter the name of the guy who tried to replace you?" Phineas ask. Perry glared at him. "heh sorry." Phineas shrugged.<br>"keep us up dated on Felix." Ferb said.  
>"I will. Perry out." Perry said and hung up.<br>"so who are you married to?" Peter ask.  
>"Heinz." Perry said. Peter looked confused. "oh right, Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Perry said. Peter's eye's widened.<br>"but I thought you guys were nemesis!" Peter exclaimed.  
>"we were more like frienemies." Perry replied. "now we're to the point of 'touch that and I'll kick your ass' or 'your sleeping on the couch tonight'. " Perry added. Peter laughed.<br>"my owners do that sometimes." Peter laughed.  
>"thats right you got adopted! how's your family are they treating you well?" Perry ask. Peter nodded.<br>"they have kids! they're awesome!" Peter exclaimed. Perry nodded.  
>"good. aw! damn!" Perry exclaimed. Peter looked worried.<br>"whats wrong?" Peter ask. Perry smiled and waived him over.  
>"every felt a baby's kick?" Perry ask. Peter's brow furrowed and shook his head. Perry took one of Peter's paws and placed it on his stomich. Peter jumped when he felt it and Perry laughed.<br>"whoa. that's amazing." Peter breathed. Perry nodded as Peter took his paw back.  
>"Perry." a voice called. Perry got on his feet as fast as he could and walked over to Karl.<br>"how is he? is he ok?" Perry ask. Karl nodded.  
>"it missed everything important. it took so long because I had to get the bullet out without hitting his spine. he'll be up and walking around in a few weeks." Karl said. "you can see him but he'll be in here a few days." Karl added. Perry walked inside the room and froze. Karl looked at him. "sir you can go on inside." Karl said. Perry shook his head. Perry turned and looked into Karls eye's.<br>"I want that bullet." Perry gritted through his teeth. Karl nervously held it up for him in a bag. "Peter keep a watch on this door. anyone goes in or out, call me." Perry said. Peter nodded and took charge infront of the door. "Karl I need access to the main frame." Perry said.  
>"this way." Karl said. he led him down the hall.<br>"Agent P you can't be down here." Monogram said. Perry glared at him.  
>"somebody tried to kill me and my kids. they got my cat instead. he'll live and they're lucky for that, but they shot at my family and I will know who they are. now move or I shall move you myself." Perry demanded. Monogram moved and Perry went in. he walked up to the computer and his hat on. the computer scaned him.<br>**welcome Agent P**  
>Perry put the bullet on a tray.<br>"computer analize." Perry said.  
><strong>analysis complete.<strong>  
>"run a scan on every gun registered in the Tri-State area." Perry said. "find one that matches. if you can't, scan else where." Perry added. what felt like days was really only two hours.<br>**analysis complete. match found.**  
>"match." Perry said.<br>**Roger Doofenshmirtz Smith and Wesson.**  
>"Roger. I should've known." Perry growled. "computer, locate Roger Doofenshmirtz." Perry ordered.<br>**Roger Doofenshmirtz located.**  
>"where?" Perry ask getting fed up with this.<br>**location : Tri-State Area.**  
>"where?" Perry ask again.<br>**location unknown.**  
>Perry growled.<br>"don't worry Perry, I'll work on an answer." Karl said. Perry nodded.  
>"I have to get home. call me the moment you find him." Perry said. Karl smiled and saluted him before getting to work. Perry stormed out he was almost back to his passage way when he put a hand on his stomich.<br>"Agent P?" Monogram ask. Perry held up a hand and after a moment stood up straight. "Agent P are you ok?" Monogram ask. Perry nodded.  
>"Braxton Hicks." Perry replied and kept walking. he got into the elevator turned and watched the doors close. he got back up to the top.<br>"how is he?" Phineas ask.  
>"he'll be ok. Karl says he can come out in a few days. the bullet missed anything important." Perry said. "but I had a panic attack and the Major thought I went into laybor." Perry said. suddenly his phone went off. "hey! you got my message." Perry said. "oh I was? really? for once I wish I wasn't. Felix will be ok." Perry said. "oh really? your asswhole of a brother tried to kill me and your children so you should be paying attention!" Perry hissed. "put down the damn remote and listen to me Heinz." Perry said. "your brother is still here and he shot at me today!" Perry exclaimed. he rolled his eye's and hung up.<br>"Perry what's up?" Phineas ask. Perry shook his head and looked at his watch.  
>"i'm going to sleep at HQ tonight." Perry said. "I want to keep an eye on Felix." Perry added. they nodded and Perry went back down. he arrived at Felix's room and sat down in a chair to sleep.<br>*next morning*  
>Perry woke up to someone shaking him.<br>"huh?" Perry ask opening his eye's. "oh, hello Major." Perry saidd tiredly. "is something wrong?" Perry ask.  
>"why'd you sleep here?" Monogram ask.<br>"I wanted to stay with Felix." Perry said. he stood and patted Felix on the back. "hey buddy i'll be back later." Perry said. the afore mentioned cat meowed horsely and budded his head into Perry's hand. Perry smiled with a nod and turned. "you need something Major?" Perry ask. Monogram looked grim.  
>"there was an accident last night. a man was shot and found this morning. he's in surgery. they don't know if he'll live." Monogram said. Perry nodded.<br>"why are you telling me?" Perry ask. Monogram looked hesitant and Perry's heart dropped. "what hospital?" Perry ask.  
>"the usual." Monogram said. Perry took off as fast as he could go. he raced upstairs.<br>"Perry whats wrong?" Phineas ask.  
>"I need a ride and I need one quick! Heinz was shot he's in surgery!" Perry exclaimed. they quickly raced to the hospital.<br>*hospital*  
>"Heinz if you can hear me, I love you! please don't leave me." a voice sniffled. "we need you down here. please don't go." the same voice cried. he groaned and somebody grabed his hand and held it tightly. "H-Heinz?" the voice ask.<br>"Pe-Perry?" Heinz whispered opening his eye's.  
>"oh thank god." Perry mumbled wiping his eye's.<br>"wha-what happened?" Heinz ask.  
>"I was hoping you could tell me. they found you this morning in front of the hardware store bleeding from your shoulder and your stomich. what were you doing there? you know thats the bad part of town!" Perry exclaimed. he still had the tears going down his face.<br>"Francis said he tracked Roger to there. so I went to check it out." Heinz replied. Perry saw red and narrowed his eyes. he whiped out his phone.  
>"get your ass up here now before I chew you out over this damn phone!" Perry shouted. he closed his phone.<br>"why didn't you just go to him?" Heinz ask softly. Perry stubbornly shook his head.  
>"no way in hell am I leaving your side right now. it's bad enough your brother shot at me and hit Felix! but now he's shot you!" Perry said. "and it's Monograms fault!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"Perry, darling, calm down before you go into laybor." Heinz said. Perry chuckled and wyped his eye's once more.  
>"you seriously scared me." Perry said.<br>"i'm ok Perry. my shoulder is just a flesh wound and the one into my gut missed everything other then skin. I'll heal in a few weeks and by the time you have the kids, I'll be good as new." Heinz said. Perry nodded.  
>"you have one month to get better." Perry said. "and if your not I'll kick your ass." Perry joked. Perry leaned forward and kissed Heinz. Heinz tried to reach a hand up to keep Perry pulled down, but Perry had a hold of his good hand and he didn't want to try to move his hurt shoulder.<br>"come back here." Heinz said with a smile when Perry stood up. Perry kissed him again then pulled back when he heard the door open. Perry stormed up to Monogram.  
>"who the hell do you think you are?! you sent my husbend into a dangerous part of town because you got a blimp on the radar?!" Perry exclaimed. "have you lost your fucking mind?! I told you to call me if you got a hit, did I not?" Perry ask.<br>"Agent P-" Monogram tried.  
>"did. ?" Perry demaned.<br>"yes, but-" Monogram tried.  
>"yes! did you call me when you got a hit?!" Perry ask. Monogram didn't answer. "yes or no?" Perry demaned.<br>"no, but Agent P you have to listen to me-" Monogram tried once more.  
>"say one more word and I'll knock your teeth out!" Perry shouted. Perry glared at Monogram hard. "I told you to call me so I could check it out and make sure it was actually him and you didn't!" Perry shouted. "I want you to take a good long look at what happend to Heinz, because your lucky he's alive. because if he'd died it would have been your ass that I shot and killed! it would have been your fault just like it is now. so next time I tell you to call me, get your lazy ass up and call me!" Perry shouted. he winced and put a hand on his stomich. "and you can forget ever seeing our kids." Perry said. "now get out." Perry said.<br>"Agent P-" Monogram tried.  
>"get out!" Perry shouted. Monogram sighed and left the room.<br>"come here." Heinz said. Perry shook his head. Heinz reached an arm out and waived him over. "come here babe." Heinz said softly. Perry walked over to him and Heinz pulled him down into a tight hug. "it's alright Perry." Heinz said. Perry pulled his face out of Heinz's shirt.  
>"no it's not! he could have killed you!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz pulled him down and kissed him.<br>"shhhh. it's ok. we are both ok Perry." Heinz whispered. Perry leaned down and kissed Heinz deeply.  
>"how do you feel?" Perry ask pulling back.<br>"I can't feel any pain right now." Heinz replied. he pulled Perry back down and kissed him again.  
>"I love you." Perry said. "I love you. I love you. I love you. don't you dare forget that." Perry whispered. Heinz kissed him again.<p> 


End file.
